Walking Disaster
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir. 'Ama duro. Pelea más duro'. la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres, juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible, Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En 'Beautiful Disaster', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el turno de él.
1. prologo: Walking Disaster

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>'' walking disaster''<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prólogo<strong>

**.**

Incluso con el sudor en su frente y el salto en su respiración, no parecía enferma. Su piel no tenía el resplandor melocotón al que yo estaba acostumbrado, y sus ojos no eran tan brillantes, pero todavía era hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que jamás vería.

Su mano se dejó caer de la cama y su dedo tembló. Mis ojos se mueven desde sus frágiles y amarillentas uñas, a su delgado brazo, por su hombro huesudo, finalmente fijándome en sus ojos. Me estaba mirando, sus párpados abiertos en dos rendijas, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme saber que ella sabía que yo estaba ahí. Eso es lo que amaba de ella. Cuando me miraba, realmente me veía. No miraba más allá de mí a las otras docenas de cosas que necesitaba hacer con su día, o desconectarse de mis estúpidas historias. Ella escuchaba, y eso la hacía realmente feliz. Todos los demás parecían asentir sin escuchar, pero ella no. Ella jamás.

—Edward —dijo, su voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta, y las esquinas de su boca se curvaron—. Ven aquí, bebé. Está bien. Ven.

Papá puso un par de dedos en mi nuca y me empujó hacia adelante mientras escuchaba a la enfermera. Papá la llamaba Carmen. Llegó a la casa por primera vez hace unos días. Sus palabras eran suaves y sus ojos eran un poco amables, pero no me agradaba Carmen. No puedo explicarlo, pero que estuviera aquí me asustaba. Sabía que estaba aquí para ayudar, pero eso no era algo bueno, a pesar de que mi papá está de acuerdo con ella.

El empujoncito de papá me llevó varios pasos al frente, lo suficientemente cerca de mamá para que pudiera tocarme. Estiró sus largos y elegantes dedos y acarició mi brazo. —Está bien, Edward —susurró—. Mami quiere decirte algo.

Metí mi dedo en la boca y lo empujé alrededor de mis encías, poniéndome inquieto. Asentir hizo que su pequeña sonrisa creciera, así que me aseguré de hacer más movimientos con mi cabeza mientras di un paso hacia su cara.

Usó lo que quedaba de su fuerza para deslizarse más cerca de mí, y luego tomó un respiro. —Lo que voy a pedirte será muy duro, hijo. Sé que lo puedes hacer, porque ahora eres un niño grande.

Asentí de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír, incluso si no lo decía en serio. Sonreír cuando se veía tan cansada e incómoda no se siente bien, pero ser valiente la hacía feliz. Así que fui valiente.

—Edward, necesito que escuches lo que voy a decir, y aún más importante, necesito que lo recuerdes. Esto será muy difícil. He estado tratando de recordar cosas de cuando tenía tres años, y yo... —Su voz se desvaneció, el dolor fue muy fuerte por un momento.

—¿El dolor se está poniendo inmanejable, Elizabeth? —dijo Carmen, empujando una aguja en la intravenosa de mamá.

Después de unos momentos, mami se relajó. Tomó otro respiro y lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mami? ¿Puedes recordar lo que voy a decir? — Asentí de nuevo, y levantó una mano en mi mejilla. Su piel no era muy cálida, y sólo pudo mantener su mano por unos segundos antes de que se pusiera temblorosa y cayera sobre la cama—. En primer lugar, está bien estar triste. Está bien sentir cosas. Recuerda eso. Segundo, se un niño tanto como puedas. Juega, Edward. Sé tonto. —Sus ojos le restan importancia—. Y tú y tus hermanos cuídense los unos a los otros, y a tu padre. Incluso cuando crezcan y se vayan a otro lugar, es importante volver a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Mi cabeza se balanceó de arriba abajo, desesperado por complacerla.

—Uno de estos días, te enamorarás, hijo. No te conformes con cualquier persona. Elige a la chica que no sea fácil, una por la que tengas que luchar, y después nunca dejes de pelear. Nunca... —Tomó un suspiro profundo—, dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Y nunca... —Frunció el ceño—, olvides que mami te ama. Incluso si no puedes verme. —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Siempre, siempre te amaré.

Tomó una respiración entrecortada y luego tosió.

—De acuerdo —dijo Carmen, pegando una cosa de aspecto gracioso en sus oídos. Mantuvo el otro extremo en el pecho de mami—. Hora de descansar.

—No hay tiempo —susurró mami.

Carmen miró a mi papá. —Nos estamos acercando, señor Cullen. Probablemente debería traer al resto de los chicos para despedirse.

Los labios de papá hicieron una dura línea, y sacudió su cabeza. —No estoy listo. —Se atragantó.

—Nunca estarás listo para perder a tu esposa, Anthony. Pero no quieres dejarla ir sin que los chicos le digan adiós.

Papá pensó por un minuto, se limpió la nariz con su manga, y luego asintió. Salió con fuertes pisadas de la habitación, como si estuviera enojado.

Miré a mami, la observé tratando de respirar, y vi a Carmen comprobando los números en la caja junto a ella. Toqué la muñeca de mamá. Los ojos de Carmen parecían saber algo que yo no, y eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera enfermo.

—Sabes, Edward —dijo Carmen, inclinándose para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos—, la medicina que le estoy dando a tu mamá la hará dormir, pero a pesar de que está durmiendo, aún puede oírte. Todavía puedes decirle a mami que la amas y que la extrañarás, y ella escuchará todo lo que digas.

Miré a mami, pero rápidamente negué con mi cabeza. —No quiero perderla.

Carmen puso su suave y cálida mano en mi hombro, justo como mami solía hacerlo cuando yo estaba enojado. —Tu mamá quiere estar aquí contigo. Quiere mucho eso. Pero Jesús la quiere con él en este momento.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo la necesito más que Jesús.

Carmen sonrió, y luego besó mi coronilla.

Papá tocó en la puerta y la abrió. Mis hermanos se agruparon alrededor de él en el pasillo, y carmen me condujo de la mano para unirme a ellos.

Los ojos de Trenton no dejaron la cama de mami, y Taylor y Tyler miraron a todos lado, excepto a la cama. Me hizo sentir mejor de alguna manera que todos parecían tan asustados como yo.

Thomas estaba de pie junto a mí, un poco más adelante, como la vez que me protegió cuando jugábamos en el patio delantero y los chicos del vecindario trataron de buscar pelea con Tyler. —No se ve bien —dijo Thomas. Papá se aclaró la garganta.

—Mamá ha estado muy enferma durante mucho tiempo, chicos, y es tiempo para ella... es momento de que ella... —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Carmen ofreció una pequeña y simpática sonrisa.

—Su mamá no ha estado comiendo o tomando algo. Su cuerpo se está yendo. Esto será muy difícil, pero es un buen momento para que le digan a su madre que la aman, y la extrañarán, y eso está bien para que ella se vaya. Necesita saber que eso está bien.

Mis hermanos asintieron al unísono. Todos, excepto yo. No estaba bien. No quería que se fuera. No me importaba si Jesús la quería o no. Ella era mi mami. Él podría tomar a una mami mayor. Una que no tuviera niños pequeños que cuidar.

Traté de recordar todo lo que me dijo. Traté de pegarlo dentro de mi cabeza: Juega. Visita a papá. Pelea por lo que amas. Esa última cosa me molestaba. Amaba a mami, pero no sabía cómo luchar por ella.

Carmen se inclinó hacia el oído de mi papá. Él negó con la cabeza, y después asintió hacia mis hermanos. —De acuerdo, chicos. Vamos a decir adiós, y luego tienes que meter a tus hermanos en la cama, Thomas. No necesitan estar aquí para lo demás.

—Sí, señor —dijo Thomas. Sabía que estaba fingiendo una cara valiente. Sus ojos estaban tan tristes como los míos.

Thomas habló con ella por un rato, luego Taylor y Tyler le susurraron cosas en cada uno de sus oídos. Trenton lloró y la abrazó por mucho tiempo. Todos le dijeron que estaba bien para ella dejarnos. Todos menos yo. Mami no respondió a nada esta vez.

Thomas tiró de mi mano, sacándome de su dormitorio. Caminé hacia atrás hasta que estuvimos en el pasillo. Traté de fingir que ella sólo iba a dormir, pero mi cabeza se puso difusa. Thomas me cargó y me llevó por las escaleras. Sus pies subieron más rápido cuando los lamentos de papá llegaron a través de las paredes.

—¿Qué te dijo a ti? —preguntó, encendiendo el grifo de la bañera.

No respondí. Lo escuché preguntar, y recordé como ella me dijo que lo hiciera, pero mis lágrimas no funcionarían y mi boca tampoco.

Thomas me quitó la camisa sucia por encima de mi cabeza y mis pantalones cortos y luego bajó los calzoncillos entrenadores de elmo al suelo. —Es hora de entrar a la bañera, pequeño.

Me levantó del suelo y me sentó en el agua tibia, empapando la esponja y apretándola desde arriba de mi cabeza. No parpadeé. Ni siquiera traté de quitar el agua de mi cara, aun cuando odiaba eso.

—Ayer, mamá me dijo que cuidara de ti y de los gemelos, y de papá. — Thomas cruzó sus manos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas, mirándome—. Así que eso es lo que haré, Ed, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a cuidar de ti. Así que no te preocupes. Juntos, vamos a extrañar a mamá, pero no estés asustado. Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien. Lo prometo.

Quería asentir, o abrazarlo, pero nada funcionó. A pesar de que debería haber estado luchando por ella, yo estaba en el segundo piso, en una bañera llena de agua, inmóvil como una estatua. Ya la había defraudado. Le prometí en el fondo de mi cabeza que haría todas las cosas que me había dicho tan pronto como mi cuerpo volviera a funcionar. Cuando la tristeza se fuera, siempre jugaría y siempre pelearía.

_Duro._

* * *

><p><strong><em>hola de nuevo queridas lectoras!<em>**

**_Esta es una adaptación de ''Walking disaster'' de Jaime Mcguire; es un segundo libro, el primer libro ya ha sido adaptado por Niiki Hale bajo el nombre de ''Hermoso desastre'' les exhorto a leer su adaptación para que entiendan de que va la mía. xD_**

**_''Walking disaster no es mas que el punto de vista de nuestro sexy boxeador y la continuación del primer libro Maravilloso desastre''_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 1: pigeon

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>(NA: ya que esta es una adaptación de un segundo libro, aquí les pongo un fragmento del primer capítulo de ''maravilloso desastre'' como una especie de introducción.)**

**_Capítulo 1 (Maravilloso desastre)_**

**_Bandera roja_**

**_Bella POV_**

_Todo en la sala proclamaba a gritos que yo no pintaba nada allí. Las escaleras se caían a pedazos; los ruidosos asistentes estaban muy juntos, codo con codo, en un ambiente que era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Sus voces se confundían mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, y movían los brazos en el aire, intercambiando dinero y gestos para comunicarse en medio del estruendo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga._

_ —¡Guarda el dinero en la cartera, Bella! —me dijo Alice._

_ Su radiante sonrisa relucía incluso en la tenue luz._

_ —¡Quédate cerca! ¡Esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece todo! —gritó Jasper a través del ruido._

_ Alice le agarró la mano y luego la mía mientras Jasper nos guiaba entre ese mar de gente. El repentino balido de un megáfono cortó el aire cargado de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un respingo, buscar de dónde procedía ese toque._

_Había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, con un fajo de dinero en una mano y el megáfono en la otra. Se llevó el plástico a los labios._

_ —¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, si andabais buscando un curso básico de economía…, ¡os habéis equivocado de sitio! Pero, si buscabais el Círculo, ¡estáis en la meca! Me llamo Adam. Yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si la cagáis y no seguís las reglas, ¡os vais derechitos a la puta calle sin dinero! ¡Eso también va por vosotras, jovencitas! Así que, chicos, ¡no uséis a vuestras zorritas para hacer trampas!_

_ Jasper sacudió la cabeza._

_ —¡Por Dios, Amum! —gritó en medio del estruendo al maestro de ceremonias, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que había utilizado aquel._

_ El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho. Con una rebeca de cachemira color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentía como una maestra repipi en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Alice que podía enfrentarme a todo lo que se nos viniera encima, pero en plena zona de impacto sentí la necesidad de agarrarme a su flacucho brazo con las dos manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero el hecho de estar en un sótano con unos cincuenta tíos universitarios y borrachos, decididos a derramar sangre y ganar pasta, no me hacía confiar mucho en nuestras posibilidades de salir incólumes._

_Desde que Alice había conocido a Jasper en la sesión de orientación del primer curso, solía acompañarlo a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea._

_ Como me movía en un entorno bastante más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo clandestino en Eastern; pero Jasper lo conocía incluso antes de haberse matriculado. Edward, compañero de habitación y primo de Jasper, participó en su primera pelea hacía siete meses. Se decía que él, ya como estudiante de primer año, había sido el rival más letal que Amum había visto en los tres años desde que había creado el Círculo. Al empezar el segundo curso, Edward era invencible, de modo que las ganancias le permitían pagar sin problemas con su primo el alquiler y las facturas._

_ Amum se llevó nuevamente el megáfono a los labios; el ajetreo y los gritos aumentaron a un ritmo febril._

_ —¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario! El luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Eastern, ¡Alec Young!_

_ Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se separó como el mar Rojo cuando Alec entró en la sala. Se formó un espacio circular; la turba silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro; tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala._

_ —¡Nuestro siguiente adversario no necesita presentación, pero, como me da un miedo que te cagas, ahí va de todos modos! ¡Temblad, chicos, y quitaos las bragas, señoritas! Con todos vosotros: ¡Edward Perro Loco Cullen!_

_ El volumen se disparó cuando Edward apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Hizo su entrada con el pecho desnudo, tranquilo y espontáneo. Caminó sin prisas hacia el centro del perímetro, como si llegara al trabajo un día cualquiera. Sus músculos fibrosos se estiraron bajo la piel tatuada mientras chocaba los puños contra los nudillos de Alec. Edward se inclinó hacia Alec y le susurró algo al oído; el luchador mantuvo con gran dificultad su expresión severa. Ambos contendientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Alec tenía una mirada asesina; Edward parecía ligeramente divertido._

_ Los dos hombres retrocedieron un poco; Amum hizo sonar la sirena del megáfono. Alec adoptó una postura defensiva y Edward lo atacó. Al perder la línea de visión, me puse de puntillas, balanceándome de un lado a otro para observar mejor. Subía poco a poco, deslizándome entre la turba que gritaba. Recibí codazos en los costados y golpes de hombros que chocaban contra mí, y me hacían rebotar de aquí para allá como una bola de pinball. Empezaba a ver las cabezas de Alec y Edward, así que seguí abriéndome paso hacia delante._

_Cuando por fin alcancé la primera fila, Alec cogió a Edward con sus fuertes brazos e intentó tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Alec se inclinó hacia atrás con el movimiento, Edward estrelló la rodilla contra la cara de su rival. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe, Edward lo atacó; sus puños alcanzaron la cara ensangrentada de Alec una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás._

_ —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bella? —preguntó Jasper._

_ —¡No veo nada desde ahí atrás! —grité._

_ Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Alec lanzar un puñetazo. Edward se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Alec. La sangre me roció la cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi chaqueta. Alec cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio._

_ Amum lanzó un pañuelo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Alec y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración. El vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Alice me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro de color rojo que iba del pecho a la cintura. Unas botas negras y pesadas se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba: tejanos manchados de sangre, unos abdominales bien cincelados, un torso desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos cálidos ojos verdes. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Edward me tomó por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia delante._

_ —¡Eh! ¡Alejaos de ella! —exclamó Edward, con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercase._

_ Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla._

_ —Lo siento, Paloma._

_ Amum le dio a Edward unas palmaditas en la cabeza._

_ —¡Vamos, Perro Loco! ¡Tu Dinero te espera!_

_ Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos._

_ —Vaya, qué lástima lo de la chaqueta. Te queda bien._

_ Acto seguido, fue engullido por sus fans y desapareció tal y como había llegado._

_ —¿En qué pensabas, idiota? —gritó Alice, tirándome del brazo._

_ —He venido aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —sonreí._

_ —Bella, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí —me regañó Jasper._

_ —Alice tampoco —le contesté._

_ —¡Ella no intenta meterse en el ring! —dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_ — Vámonos._

_ Alice me sonrió y me limpió la cara._

_ —Eres un grano en el culo, Bella. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!_

_ Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche. Alice me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Leah, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité la rebeca ensangrentada y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia._

_ —Qué asco. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Leah desde su cama. Miré a Alice, quien se encogió de hombros._

_ —Ha sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Bella? —Leah se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza._

_ —Seguro que lo harás._

_ Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella._

_ Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Alice me enviaba un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido._

**_''m kedo cn Jazz, t veo mñn reina dl ring''_**

_ Le eché una ojeada a Leah, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro._

_ —Era broma —le dije._

_ Leah asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha._

_ —Creo que voy a darme una ducha —dije mientras cogía una toalla y mi neceser._

_ —Avisaré a los medios de comunicación —ironizó Leah, sin levantar la cabeza._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Pigeon**

Malditos buitres, pueden esperar por horas. También días. Noches. Mirándote, escogiendo qué partes de ti arrancarán primero, qué piezas serían las más dulces, las más tiernas, o simplemente qué parte sería la más conveniente.

Lo que no saben, lo que nunca han anticipado, es que la presa está fingiendo. Son los buitres los que son fáciles. Sólo cuando piensan que todo lo que tienen que hacer es tener paciencia, sentarse y esperar a que expires, es el momento de sorprenderlos. Ese es el momento de traer tu arma secreta: una absoluta falta de respeto al Status Quo**(1)**; rechazar el orden normal de las cosas.

Ahí es cuando los sacudes con mucha fuerza. No te importa una mierda. Un oponente en el Círculo, algún imbécil malo al azar tratando de exponer tu debilidad con insultos, una mujer tratando de amarrarte; sucede cada vez.

Había tenido mucho cuidado desde muy joven para vivir mi vida de esta manera. Estos imbéciles con su corazón sangrando, iban por ahí dando su alma a cada banshee "caza-fortuna" que les sonreía. Pero de alguna manera yo era de los que nadaban contra la corriente. Era un hombre diferente. Mi forma de vivir era más difícil, si me preguntaban. Dejaba la emoción en la puerta, y la reemplazaba con insensibilidad, o ira, que era mucho más fácil de controlar, era simple. Dejarte sentir vulnerable. Tantas veces como he tratado de explicar este error a mis hermanos, primos, o amigos, me recibieron con escepticismo.

Tantas veces como los había visto llorando o perdiendo el sueño por alguna puta tonta en un maldito par de tacones que nunca daba una mierda por ellos de todos modos, no podían entenderlo. Las mujeres con ese tipo de angustia no dejaban que te enamores de ellas tan fácilmente. No se inclinaban en tu sofá o te permitían encantarlas en su habitación la primera noche, ni siquiera la décima.

Mis teorías fueron ignoradas porque esa no era la manera en que las cosas sucedían.

Atracción, sexo, enamoramiento, amor y luego la angustia. Ese era el orden lógico. Y siempre había sido así.

Pero no para mí. De. Ninguna. Maldita. Manera.

Decidí hace mucho tiempo que alimentaría a los buitres hasta que una paloma llegara. Una paloma. El tipo de alma que no le impediría nada a nadie, que simplemente camine y se preocupe de sus propios asuntos, tratando de pasar por la vida sin joder al resto de las personas con sus propias necesidades y hábitos egoístas. Valiente. Una comunicadora. Inteligente. Hermosa. De voz suave. Una criatura que fuera camarada con la vida. Inalcanzable hasta que tenga una razón para confiar en ti.

Mientras estaba parado en la puerta de mi apartamento, chasqueé la última parte de las cenizas fuera de mi cigarro, la chica con chaqueta de color rosa y sangre en el Círculo destelló en mi memoria. Sin pensarlo, la llamé Pigeon. En el momento, fue un apodo estúpido para ponerla más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. Su rostro manchado con carmesí, sus ojos muy abiertos. Exteriormente parecía inocente, pero me di cuenta de que era sólo su ropa. La empujé de mi memoria mientras miraba fijamente la sala de estar.

Kate estaba acostada perezosamente en mi sofá, mirando la televisión. Se veía aburrida y me pregunté por qué seguía en mi apartamento. Por lo general, tomaba su mierda y se iba antes de que la echara. La puerta se quejó cuando la abrí un poco más. Me aclaré la garganta y recogí mi mochila por las correas.

—Kate. Me voy.

Se incorporó, estiró, y luego se apoderó de la cadena de su bolso excesivamente grande. No podía imaginar que tuviera suficientes pertenencias para llenarlo. Colocó los eslabones de plata por encima de su hombro y luego se deslizó sobre sus tacones, paseándose por la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje si estás aburrido —dijo sin mirarme. Se puso sus gigantes gafas de sol y luego bajó las escaleras, sin encontrarse afectada por despedirla. Su indiferencia era exactamente la razón por la que era una de mis pocas viajeras frecuentes. No lloró por el compromiso o tuvo una rabieta.

Tomó nuestro arreglo por lo que era, y luego se fue.

Mi Harley brillaba en el sol mañanero del otoño. Esperé a que Kate se alejara del estacionamiento de mi apartamento, y luego bajé corriendo las escaleras, abrochando mi chaqueta. La clase de humanidades del Dr. Rueser comenzaba en media hora, pero a él no le importaba si yo llegaba tarde. Si no lo molestaba, realmente no tenía sentido matarme por llegar allí.

—¡Espera! —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Jasper estaba en la puerta de nuestro apartamento, sin camisa y mantenía el equilibrio sobre un pie mientras intentaba ponerse un calcetín en el otro.

—Quería preguntarte anoche. ¿Qué le dijiste a Alec? Te inclinaste en su oído y le dijiste algo. Él parecía como si se hubiera tragado su lengua.

—Le agradecí por sacarme de la ciudad hace unas semanas, porque su madre fue una salvaje.

Me miró, dudoso.

—Amigo. No lo hiciste.

—No. Escuché de Jane que tuvo un Menor en Posesión**(2)** en el Condado de Jones.

Negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia el sofá.

—¿Dejaste que Kate pasara la noche esta vez?

—No, Jazz. Sabes muy bien eso.

—Ella se acercó para conseguir un poco de sexo antes de clases, ¿eh? Esa es una manera interesante de asegurarte.

—¿Crees que es eso?

—Alguien más tiene sus sobras. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es Kate. Quién sabe. Escucha, tengo que llevar a Alice de vuelta al campus. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Te veré más tarde —dije, poniéndome las gafas—. Puedo llevar a Ali, si quieres.

La cara de Jasper se contorsionó.

—Uh… no.

Divertido por su reacción, me senté en la Harley y arranqué el motor. A pesar de que tenía la mala costumbre de seducir a las amigas de su novia, había una línea que no podía cruzar. Alice era de él, y una vez que se mostraba interesado en una chica, ella estaba fuera de mi radar, para nunca ser considerada otra vez. Él sabía eso. A él le gustaba darme mierda. Me encontré con Amum detrás de Sig Tau. Él hacía que El Círculo funcionara. Después del desembolso inicial de la primera noche, le permití recoger el bolso de devoluciones al día siguiente, y le di una parte por las molestias. Mantuvo la cubierta: me quedé con las ganancias. Nuestra relación era estrictamente profesional, y ambos preferíamos mantener todo simple.

Mientras siguiera pagándome, me quedaba fuera de su vista, y siempre que no quisiera tener su culo pateado, él se quedaba fuera de la mía.

Me abrí paso a la cafetería del campus. Justo antes de llegar a las puertas metálicas dobles, Lauren y Jessica se pusieron delante de mí.

—Hola, Ed —dijo Lauren, de pie con una postura perfecta. Perfectamente bronceada, pechos dotados con silicona se asomaban desde su camiseta rosa.

Esas siliconas irresistibles que rebotaban, fueron las que me rogaron que la follara en primer lugar, pero con una vez fue suficiente. Su voz me recordaba al sonido producido cuando el aire lentamente se soltaba de un globo, y a Nathan Squalor, quién se la folló la noche después de que yo lo hiciera.

—Hola, Lauren.

Pellizqué la punta de mi cigarro y lo tiré en la papelera antes de caminar rápidamente por delante de ella y pasar las puertas. No es que estuviera dispuesto a abordar el buffet de verduras, carnes secas flácidas, y frutas maduras. Jesús. Su voz hacía que los perros aullaran y que los niños se acercaran a ver qué persona de dibujos animados había llegado a la vida.

Independientemente de despedirlas, las chicas me siguieron.

—Jazz. —Asentí. Estaba sentado con Alice y riendo con la gente a su alrededor. Pigeon se sentaba frente a él, hurgando su comida con un tenedor de plástico. Mi voz pareció despertar su curiosidad. Podía sentir sus grandes ojos seguirme al extremo de la mesa donde tiré mi bandeja. Oí reír a Lauren, lo que me obligó a frenar la irritación que hervía en mí. Cuando me senté, usó mi rodilla como una silla.

Algunos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol sentados en nuestra mesa me miraban con asombro, como si ser seguido por dos inarticuladas zorras fuera algo inalcanzable para ellos.

Lauren deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y apretó sus dedos en mi muslo mientras se abría camino hasta la entrepierna de mis jeans. Abrí mis piernas un poco más, esperando a que lo alcanzara.

Justo antes de sentir sus manos sobre mí, escuché los murmullos de Alice.

—Creo que acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca.

Lauren se dio vuelta, todo su cuerpo rígido. —Te he oído, puta.

Un panecillo pasó volando frente a la cara de Lauren y rebotó en el suelo. Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas, y luego moví mi rodilla. El culo de Lauren rebotó en el azulejo de la cafetería. Lo admito, me giré al escuchar el sonido de su piel golpear contra la cerámica. No se quejó mucho antes de marcharse. Jasper parecía apreciar mi gesto, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Mi tolerancia para las chicas como Lauren no duraba tanto tiempo. Tenía una regla: respeto. Por mí, por mi familia y por mis amigos.

Demonios, incluso algunos de mis enemigos merecían respeto. No veía la razón para relacionarme con personas que no entendían esa lección de vida. Podía sonar hipócrita para las mujeres que habían pasado por la puerta de mi apartamento, pero si se trataran a ellas mismas con respeto, yo se los habría dado.

Le guiñé un ojo a Alice, quien se veía satisfecha, le asentí a Jasper y luego tomé otro bocado de lo que sea que estaba en mi plato.

—Buen trabajo anoche, Mad Dog —dijo Chris Jenks, poniendo un crouton sobre la mesa.

—Cállate, imbécil —dijo Seth en su típica voz baja—. Amum nunca te dejaría entrar otra vez si oye lo que estás diciendo.

—Oh. Seh —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Llevé mi bandeja a la basura y luego volví a mi asiento con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me llames así.

—¿Qué? ¿Mad Dog?

—Ajam.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que era tu nombre en el Círculo. Algo así como tu nombre de stripper. Mis ojos clavaron a Jenks.

—¿Por qué no te callas y le das a ese agujero en tu rostro una oportunidad de sanar?

Nunca me había gustado ese pequeño gusano.

—Seguro, Edward. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo. —Se rió entre dientes nerviosamente antes de recoger su basura e irse. En poco tiempo, la mayoría de la cafetería estaba vacía. Miré alrededor para ver a Jasper y Alice todavía dando vueltas, hablando con su amiga.

Ella tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y su piel seguía bronceada de las vacaciones de verano. Sus pechos no eran lo más grandes que he visto, pero sus ojos… eran de un extraño color chocolate. De alguna manera familiar. No había manera de que la hubiera visto antes, pero había algo en su rostro que me recordaba a algo.

Y no estaba seguro de qué era.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Tenía el cabello de una estrella porno, y el rostro de un ángel. Sus ojos eran de forma almendrada y singularmente hermosos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi: detrás de la belleza y la falsa inocencia había algo más, algo frío y calculador. Incluso cuando sonrió, pude ver el pecado tan profundamente incrustado en ella que ningún cárdigan podría ocultarlo. Aquellos ojos flotaban por encima de su pequeña nariz, y sus suaves rasgos. Para cualquier otro, sería pura e ingenua, pero esta chica ocultaba algo. Lo sabía sólo porque yo había vivido el mismo pecado toda mi vida. La diferencia era que ella lo mantenía muy dentro, y yo dejaba que el mío saliera de su jaula con regularidad.

Observé a Jasper hasta que lo sintió. Cuando miró en mi dirección, di un cabezazo en dirección a Pigeon.

_¿Quién es esa?_ gesticulé con la boca. Jasper sólo respondió frunciendo el ceño confundido.

_Ella_, volví a gesticular en silencio.

La boca de Jasper se curvó en la molesta sonrisa de imbécil que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo para molestarme.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Pude darme cuenta que la chica sabía que hablábamos de ella, porque mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fingiendo no escuchar. Luego de pasar sesenta segundos en la presencia de Isabella Swan, percibí dos cosas: no hablaba mucho, y cuando lo hacía era algo así como una perra. Pero no estaba seguro... como que me gustaba eso de ella. Levantaba una fachada para mantener alejados a los imbéciles como yo, pero eso hacía que, incluso, me llamara más la atención.

Rodó sus ojos hacia mí por tercera o cuarta vez. La estaba molestando, y yo encontraba eso bastante divertido. Las chicas generalmente no me trataban con odio íntegro, aún cuando les enseñaba la puerta. Cuando mis mejores sonrisas no funcionaron, lo llevé a otro nivel.

—¿Tienes un tic?

—¿Un qué? —preguntó.

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Si pudiera haberme matado con su mirada, me habría desangrado en el suelo. No pude evitar reírme. Era una listilla y grosera como el infierno. Me gustaba más a cada segundo. Me incliné más cerca de su rostro—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles. ¿Qué color son?

¿Chocolates?

Inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

Punto para mí. La hice sentir incómoda, y eso significaba que estaba llegando a alguna parte.

Alice saltó inmediatamente, advirtiéndome que me alejara. No podía culparla. Había visto la interminable fila de chicas que entraban y salían del departamento. No quería molestar a Alice, pero no parecía enojada. Más bien como divertida.

—Tú no eres su tipo —dijo Alice.

Mi boca cayó abierta, metiéndome en su juego.

—¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Pigeon se asomó para mirarme y sonrió. Una sensación cálida — probablemente fue sólo el loco impulso de arrojar a esta chica a mi sofá— pasó sobre mí. Ella era diferente, y eso era refrescante.

—¡Ah! Una sonrisa —dije. El llamarla simplemente una sonrisa, como si no fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, se sentía mal, pero no iba a joder mi juego cuando por fin conseguía algo.

— No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge.

Me levanté, di la vuelta a la mesa, y me incliné en la oreja de Alice.

—Ayúdame aquí, ¿quieres? Me comportaré, lo juro.

Una patata frita saltó hacia mi cara.

—¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Ed! —dijo Jasper. Retrocedí, levantando las manos para resaltar la expresión más inocente que podía lograr en mi rostro.

—¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Caminé atrás unos pasos hacia la puerta, notando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Abrí la puerta, y se acumularon a mí alrededor como una manada de búfalos acuáticos antes de que pudiera salir. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un desafío. Lo extraño era que, no iba a intentar joderla a ella. Me molestaba que pensara que yo era un pedazo de mierda, pero me molestaba aún más el hecho de que me importaba. De cualquier manera, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, alguien era impredecible. Pigeon era totalmente lo contrario a las chicas que había conocido aquí, y tenía que saber por qué.

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

La clase de Chaney estaba llena. Subí los escalones de a dos hacia mi asiento, y luego me metí entre las piernas desnudas que llenaban mi escritorio.

Asentí.

—Señoritas.

Canturrearon y suspiraron en harmonía.

Buitres. Me había follado a la mitad de ellas durante mi primer año, la otra mitad había estado en mi sofá mucho antes del receso de otoño. Excepto la chica del final. Angela dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida. Parecía como si su rostro se hubiera prendido fuego y alguien hubiera intentando sacarlo con un tenedor.

Había estado con algunos de mis hermanos de la fraternidad. Conociendo sus antecedentes y su falta de preocupación por la seguridad, lo mejor era considerarla un riesgo innecesario, incluso si yo era habitualmente cuidadoso.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante apoyada en sus codos para hacer un mejor contacto visual conmigo. Sentí la necesidad de estremecerme con disgusto, pero me resistí. No. No estaba ni cerca de valer la pena.

La morocha en frente de mí se dio la vuelta y batió sus pestañas.

—Hola, Edward. Oí que se acerca una fiesta de citas en Sig Tau.

—No —dije sin una pausa.

Su labio inferior formó una mala cara.

—Pero... cuando me contaste sobre ella, pensé que querrías ir.

Me reí una vez.

—Me quejaba de eso. No es lo mismo.

La rubia a mi lado se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Todos saben que Edward Cullen no va a fiestas de citas. Estás en el camino equivocado, Irina.

—Oh, ¿sí? Bueno, nadie te preguntó —dijo Irina con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras que las mujeres discutían entre ellas, noté que Isabella se apresuraba para entrar. Prácticamente se arrojó a un escritorio de la primera fila, justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Antes de tomarme un segundo para preguntarme a mí mismo por qué, agarré mis cosas y me puse la lapicera en la boca. Luego troté, bajando los escalones, deslizándome en el escritorio al lado de ella.

La mirada en el rostro de Isabella superaba lo divertido, y por una razón que no podía explicar, hizo que la adrenalina se apresurara a través de mi cuerpo, el tipo de adrenalina que solía experimentar antes de una pelea.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí.

Lucía absolutamente disgustada, y eso sólo me complació aún más. La mayoría de las chicas me aburrían como una ostra, pero esta chica era intrigante.

Entretenida, incluso. No la había perturbado, al menos no de una manera positiva. Mi sola presencia parecía hacer que quisiera vomitar, y encontraba eso extrañamente adorable.

La urgencia de descubrir si era odio real lo que sentía por mí, o si sólo era fingido, vino a mí. Me incliné más cerca.

—Lo siento... ¿te ofendí de alguna manera?

Sus ojos se suavizaron antes de sacudir su cabeza. No me odiaba. Sólo quería odiarme. Estaba un paso adelante de ella. Si quería jugar, yo podía jugar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Parecía avergonzada de decir lo que vino después — No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías darte por vencido ahora mismo.

_Oh, sí. Esto iba a ser divertido._

—No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo... ¿o sí? —Dejé que mis ojos se desviaran al techo, como si estuviera pensando en eso—. Está bien, Pigeon. ¿Por qué no vienes con Alice esta noche?

El labio de Isabella se curvó, como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

—Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Intenté no sonreír demasiado y delatarme. Ella no iba a entregarse como los buitres encima de mí. Eché un vistazo detrás, todas fulminaban con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Isabella. Lo sabían tan bien como yo. Isabella era diferente, e iba a tener que trabajar en esto. Por una vez. Tres garabatos de tatuajes potenciales, y dos docenas de cajas de 3D más tarde, la clase terminó. Me deslicé a través de los pasillos antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme. Lo hice en un buen tiempo, pero Isabella de alguna manera había terminado afuera, unos buenos dieciocho metros por delante de mí.

Maldición. Intentaba evitarme. Apresuré mi paso hasta que estuve a su lado.

—¿Has pensando en ello?

—Hola, Edward —dijo una chica, jugando con su cabello. Isabella siguió andando, dejándome atascado, escuchando el irritante balbuceo de esta chica.

—Lo siento, eh...

—Maria.

—Lo siento, Maria... Yo... tengo que irme.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda, y me las arreglé para salir de su agarre, seguí caminando, preguntándome quién era.

Antes de poder descifrar quién era Maria, las largas y bronceadas piernas de Isabella aparecieron a la vista. Llevé un Marlboro a mi boca y troté hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí... tú estabas pensando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Pretendo reflexionar sobre eso, y luego asiento.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

Y una mierda. Ella no era así de fácil.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Me detuve a medio paso. Planeaba algo. No había anticipado que fuera a ir por el ataque.

—Genial —dije, fingiendo sorpresa—. Te veré después, Pigeon.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás, ni un poco afectada por la conversación. Desapareció detrás de otros estudiantes en su camino a clases.

La gorra blanca de béisbol de Jasper apareció en mi vista. No estaba apurado en llegar a nuestra clase de computación. Mis cejas se presionaron juntas. Odiaba esa clase. ¿Quién ya no sabe cómo manejar una jodida computadora?

Me uní a Jasper y a Alice, mientras se mezclaban entre el flujo de estudiantes en la pasarela principal. Ella reía y lo observaba con estrellas en los ojos mientras él me ladraba. Alice no era un buitre. Era ardiente, sí, pero podía tener una conversación sin decir "osea" después de cada palabra, y era bastante divertida a veces. Lo que más me gustaba de ella era que no venía al departamento hasta después de muchas semanas de su primera cita, e incluso luego de que vieran una película completamente acurrucados en el departamento, volvía a su habitación de la residencia.

Tenía el presentimiento de que el período experimental antes de que Jasper pudiera acostarse con ella estaba a punto de terminar, sin embargo.

—Hola, Ali —dije, asintiendo.

—¿Cómo va todo, Ed? —preguntó. Me saludó con una sonrisa amigable, pero luego sus ojos estuvieron de vuelta en Jasper.

Él era uno de los afortunados. Chicas como ella no venían muy seguido.

—Este es el mío —dijo Alice, haciendo señas hacia su edificio, girando por la esquina. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y lo besó. Él agarró su camiseta a ambos lados y la acercó antes de dejarla ir.

Alice nos saludó con la mano una última vez a ambos, y luego se unió a su amigo Felix en la entrada principal.

—Estás enganchándote con ella, ¿verdad? —pregunté, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Me dio un empujón.

—No es asunto tuyo, imbécil.

—¿Tiene una hermana?

—Es hija única. Deja a sus amigas en paz también, Ed. Hablo en serio.

Las últimas palabras de Jasper fueron innecesarias. Sus ojos eran una cartelera para sus emociones y pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y él claramente hablaba en serio, tal vez hasta un poco desesperado. No estaba simplemente enganchándose con ella. Estaba enamorado.

—Te refieres a Isabella.

Frunció el ceño.

—Me refiero a cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso Felix. Sólo mantente lejos.

—¡Primo! —dije, enganchando el codo alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Estás enamorado? ¡Estás haciendo que se me empañen los ojos!

—Cállate —gruñó—. Sólo prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de sus amigas.

Reí.

—No te prometo nada.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Status Quo:<strong> Es una frase latina, que se traduce como "estado de las cosas", que hace referencia al estado global de un asunto en un momento dado.

** (2)Menor en posesión: **Cuando a los menores de edad se los encuentra con alcohol.

_**Amo la actitud de Edward! es tan... Prostituto. xD**_

_**¿y? ¿que les pareció? ¿continuo?**_

**_¿reviews?_**


	3. chapter 2: Detonación

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Nota importante al final del cap.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Detonación**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jasper. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con un par de sneakers en una mano y ropa interior sucia en la otra.

—Uh, ¿limpiando? —le pregunté, metiendo los caballitos de tequila en el lavavajillas.

—Ya vi. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Sonreí, con la espalda hacia Jasper. Él iba a patear mi trasero.

—Estoy esperando compañía.

—¿Y?

—La paloma.

—¿Eh?

—Bella, Jazz. Invite a Bella.

—Amigo, no. ¡No! No jodas esto para mí, hombre. Por favor no.

Me di la vuelta, cruzando los brazos.

—Traté, Jazz. Lo hice. Pero, no pude.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Hay algo sobre ella. No puedo evitarlo.

Su mandíbula se apretó, y luego pisoteó hasta su cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Terminé de lavar en el lavavajillas, y luego di la vuelta al sofá para asegurarme de que no hubiera ningún envoltorio vacío de condones visible. No sería divertido explicar eso.

El hecho de que había estado con una buena parte de las chicas hermosas en esta escuela no era un secreto, pero no veía la razón para recordárselo cuando ella viniera a mi apartamento. Se trataba de la presentación.

Se trataba de Pigeon, sin embargo. Haría falta mucho más que publicidad falsa para meterla en mi sofá. En ese punto, la estrategia consistía en ir un paso a la vez.

Si me centraba en el resultado final, el proceso iba a ser jodido. Ella veía cosas. Estaba más lejos de la inocencia que yo; a años luz de distancia. Esta operación era nada menos que precaria.

Yo estaba clasificando la ropa sucia en mi dormitorio cuando oí la puerta abrirse. Jasper generalmente escuchaba el auto de Alice antes para ir a recibirla a la puerta.

_Idiota._

Murmuré, el cierre de la puerta de Jasper era mi señal. Entré en la sala y allí estaba: gafas, el pelo amontonado en la parte superior de su cabeza y lo que podía haber sido un pijama. No me habría sorprendido si hubiera estado usando ropa sucia.

Era tan difícil no reventar en carcajadas. Ni una sola vez una mujer había venido a mi apartamento vestida así. Mi puerta principal había visto faldas de mezclilla, vestidos transparentes sobre bikinis. Un puñado de veces, maquillaje a kilos con mucho brillos. Pero nunca pijamas.

Su apariencia explicaba inmediatamente porque había sido tan fácil convencerla de que viniera. Ella estaba tratando de darme nauseas para que la deje en paz. Si no luciera absolutamente sexy hasta con eso, hubiera funcionado, pero su piel estaba impecable, y su falta de maquillaje y gafas sólo hacían resaltar más el color de sus ojos.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dije, dejándome caer en el sillón.

Al principio, parecía orgullosa de su idea, pero cuando hablamos y no dije nada, estaba claro que ella sabía que su plan había fracasado. Mientras menos sonreía, más tenía que detenerme para no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Era muy divertido. No podría superarlo.

Jasper y Alice se nos unieron diez minutos más tarde. Bella estaba nerviosa, y yo estaba malditamente cerca de empezar a delirar. Nuestra conversación se había dirigido a su duda de que no podría escribir un sencillo trabajo para ella, cuestionando mi afición por la lucha. Me gustaba hablar con ella acerca de cosas normales. Era preferible a la difícil tarea de decirle que se fuera después de estar con ella. Ella no me entendía, y yo como que quería que lo hiciera, a pesar de que parecía enojada.

—¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Jasper y Alice parecían estar avergonzados por Bella. No sé por qué, a mí no me importaba. El hecho de que yo no hablara mucho de mi infancia no quería decir que estuviera avergonzado.

—Tuve un papá con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento, y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh —dijo simplemente. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y en ese momento, sentí una punzada en el pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero me molesto bastante.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Su lenguaje corporal no coincidía con sus palabras. Luché por pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, pero luego su mirada sexy, desaliñada, vino a mi mente. Su desconcierto fue remplazado inmediatamente por la irritación, algo que era mucho más cómodo.

América propuso que viéramos televisión. La última cosa que quería hacer era estar en una habitación con Bella, siendo incapaz de hablarle. Me paré.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?

—Ya comí.

Las cejas de Alice se levantaron. —No, no lo has hecho. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? antes de que viniéramos.

Bella se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, pero cubrió rápidamente su enojo.

Aprender su patrón emocional no llevaba mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta, tratando de mantener mi voz casual. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por estar a solas con una chica, sobre todo sin tener sexo con ella.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Donde quiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería. —Me encogí por dentro. Eso pudo haber sido demasiado impaciente.

Miró sus pantalones.

—Realmente no estoy vestida.

No tenía idea de lo hermosa que lucía. Eso la hacía aún más atractiva. —Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Una vez que ella estaba sobre mi Harley, por fin pude pensar con claridad otra vez. Mis pensamientos eran por lo general más relajados en mi moto. Las piernas de Bella tenían mis caderas apretadas, pero eso era extrañamente relajante, también. Casi un alivio.

Esa sensación extraña que sentía a su alrededor me desorientaba. No me gustaba, pero de nuevo, me recordaba que ella estaba cerca, así que era tan reconfortante como inquietante. Decidí resolver mi mierda. Bella podía ser una paloma, pero sólo era una jodida chica. No necesitaba tener mis boxers hechos un manojo.

Además, había algo debajo de esa fachada de niña buena. Me odiaba porque había sido lastimada por alguien como yo. De ninguna manera era una puta, sin embargo. Ni una puta reformada. Yo las podía detectar a un kilómetro de distancia. Por fin había encontrado a una chica que era lo suficientemente interesante como para quererla conocer, y una versión de mí ya la había lastimado.

A pesar de que la acababa de conocer, el pensamiento de que algún imbécil le hiciera daño me enfureció. Que Bella me asociara con alguien que le había hecho daño era peor. Pisé el acelerador cuando entramos al estacionamiento de Pizza Shack. El viaje no había sido suficiente para solucionar la mierda en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en mi velocidad, por lo que cuando Bella saltó de la moto y empezó a gritar, yo no podía dejar de reír.

—Conduje al límite de velocidad.

—¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —Quitó la maraña de cabello por debajo de la corona de su cabeza, y luego separó su largo cabello con los dedos.

No podía dejar de mirarla mientras lo envolvía y se lo ataba de nuevo. Me imaginaba que así lucía en la mañana, y luego tuve que pensar en los primeros diez minutos de ''Salvando al Soldado Ryan''**(es una película bélica épica estadounidense estrenada en 1998 y ambientada en la invasión de Normandía durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.)** para mantener mi polla lejos de ponerse dura. Sangre. Gritos. Intestinos visibles. Granadas. Tiroteos. Más sangre.

Mantuve la puerta abierta.

—No dejaría que nada te pasara, Paloma.

Pisoteó furiosa junto a mí hacia el restaurante. Fue una lástima, era la primera chica a la que le había querido abrir la puerta. Había estado esperando ese momento, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Después de seguirla dentro, me dirigí a la mesa de la esquina. El equipo de futbol estaba sentado en varias mesas juntas en el medio de la habitación. Ya gritaban que yo tenía una cita, y apreté los dientes. No quería que Bella escuchara.

Por primera vez me sentí avergonzado por mi conducta. Pero no duró mucho. Al ver a Bella sentarse al otro lado de la mesa, malhumorada y molesta, me animé enseguida.

Pedí dos cervezas. La mirada de disgusto en la cara de Bella me pilló con sorpresa. La camarera coqueteaba abiertamente conmigo, y Bella estaba infeliz. Al parecer, podía hacerla enojar sin siquiera intentarlo.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —espetó, mirando a la mesera.

_Diablos, sí._ _Ella estaba celosa._

Espera.

Tal vez la manera en la que era tratado por las mujeres era una desviación. Eso no me sorprendía, ni un poco. Esta chica hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Apoyé mis codos en la mesa, negándome a dejarla ver lo que me hacía.

—Así que, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general, o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti.

Me tuve que reír.

—No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo, antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo, y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

_Auch. _

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi persistencia dio sus frutos. Su ceño fruncido se suavizó y relajó la piel alrededor de mis ojos.

—No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina.

Lo que fuese que se apoderó de mí, no lo pude contener. Tratar de contener mi risa fue en vano, y luego me eché a reír. Ella no creía que yo fuera un idiota después de todo, sólo no le gustaba mi forma de llegar. Una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí, y me reí más fuerte de lo que me había reído en años. Tal vez nunca.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Eso fue todo. Sonrió, y en ese momento, se abrió un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Mi cerebro brilló con canales porno-Paloma, y luego todo el sistema cayó, y apareció un recordatorio sobre la nobleza. Sobre no querer arruinar esta rara amistad que acababa de empezar.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyó sus pequeños codos en la mesa y se inclinó. Por supuesto, mis ojos fueron derecho a sus tetas, y la forma en que ahora presionaban el borde de la mesa.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Desafío aceptado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Siempre has sido Edward ''perro loco'' Cullen, o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Usó dos dedos en cada mano, como comillas cuando dijo el espantoso apodo de mierda. Me encogí.

—No. Sam comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Odiaba ese apodo, pero se quedó. A todo el mundo parecía agradarle, así que Sam siempre lo usaba.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Bella finalmente habló—: ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

A ella no parecía importarle el apodo, o solamente aceptó la historia. Nunca sabía cuándo iba a ofenderse o a enloquecer, o cuando sería racional y mantendría la calma. Santo infierno, no podía conseguir bastante de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas normales De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

Tuve que trabajar para mantener la tensión fuera de mis hombros. Hablar sobre mí —especialmente de mi pasado— estaba fuera de mi zona de comodidad.

Le di algunas respuestas vagas y lo dejé así, pero entonces oí a unos de los jugadores de futbol haciendo una broma. No me hubiera molestado ni un poco si no estuviera temiendo el momento en el que Bella se diera cuenta de la razón por la cual se estaban riendo. Bien, eso era una mentira. Me habría cabreado aunque no se diera cuenta.

Ella seguía queriendo saber sobre mi familia y mi carrera, y yo trataba de no saltar de mi asiento y golpear a todos en una estampida de un solo golpe. Como mi ira hervía, centrarme en la conversación se me hizo más difícil.

—¿De qué se están riendo? —preguntó finalmente, haciendo un gesto hacia la ruidosa mesa.

Negué con la cabeza

—Cuéntame —insistió.

Mis labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. Si ella se iba, probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad, y esos imbéciles tendrían algo más de que reírse.

Me miró expectante.

_A la mierda._

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

—¿Primero?

Cuando entendió el significado, su rostro se congeló. Estaba avergonzada de estar aquí conmigo.

Hice una mueca, esperando que saltara. Sus hombros cayeron.

—Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —se quejó.

_Espera, ¿Qué? _

—¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rosas, y miró hacia la mesa.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Suspiré. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. Pensó que se reían de la forma en que lucía. La paloma no era un duro-culo, después de todo. Me decidí a hacer otra pregunta antes de que lo reconsiderara.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes haber tenido un traslado.

—Forks. Igual que Alice.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí desde Washington?

—Sólo quería escapar

—¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

Estaba huyendo. Tenía la sensación de que la chaqueta y las perlas que llevaba la noche que nos conocimos eran una fachada. Pero, ¿para ocultar qué? Se molestaba bastante rápido con las preguntas personales, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Kyle, del equipo de futbol, escupió algo.

Asentí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aquí?

Bella espetó algo. Me perdí lo que fuera. El idiota se río, pero el equipo de futbol ahogó sus palabras.

—Amigo, se supone que tienes que conseguir una bolsa para el perrito, no bolsear al perrito.

No me pude contener más. Estaban siendo irrespetuosos conmigo y con Bella. Me puse de pie y di unos pasos, se empezaron a empujar unos a otros por la puerta, tropezando y tropezando con una docena de pares de pies.

Los ojos de Bella excavaron la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, trayéndome de vuelta a mis cinco sentidos. Me planté de nuevo en la mesa, ella levantó una ceja, y de inmediato mi frustración y mi ira se desvanecieron.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste esta escuela —le dije. Pretender que el show de hace poco no había ocurrido era probablemente la mejor manera de continuar.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que sólo se sentía bien.

Si había una frase para explicar lo que yo sentía, era esa. No sabía qué diablos hacía, ni porque, pero algo de estar sentado frente a ella en esta cabina me traía una extraña sensación de calma. Incluso en medio de mi furia.

Le sonreí y abrí mi menú.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola queridas lectoras!<strong>_

_Les quiero contar que hace una semana o más, aproximadamente, recibí un comentario al cual voy a responder en general. Ella comento que leyó la historia de niikki como sugerí pero que sus personajes y los míos no coincidían y que era un poco confuso, la verdad es que ya había pensado en eso, pero me daba demasiada flojera leer la historia de nikki, si ya había leído la original, pero luego recibí el review de esta chica y pensé '' leer la historia nuevamente no me matara''. Así que esto es por ti **danisanchez.** **(He reeditado los capítulos que he subido y de ahora en adelante esta historia coincidirá con la de Niiki).**_

**_Les pido perdón por la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._**

**_como ofrenda de paz les ofrezco este y otro capítulo mas. xD_**

**_no olviden dejar sus reviews, no saben cuanto me encanta leerlos y lo mucho que me animan cuando estoy muy floja para sentarme en la pc y adaptar las historias :3_**


	4. Chapter 3: Caballero Blanco

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Caballero Blanco**

Jasper se quedó en la puerta como un idiota enfermo de amor, saludando a América mientras ella abandonaba el aparcamiento. Cerró la puerta, y luego colapsó en el sillón reclinable con la más ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

—Eres un tonto —le dije.

—¿Yo? Deberías haberte visto. Bella no podía irse de aquí lo suficientemente rápido.

Fruncí el ceño. No me pareció que Bella estuviera apurada, pero ahora que Jasper dijo algo recordé que estaba bastante callada cuando volvimos.

—¿Tú crees?

Jasper se echó a reír, tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y sacando él apoya pies.

—Te odia. Ríndete.

—No me odia. Di en el clavo con esa cita… cena.

La ceja de Jasper se disparó hacia arriba.

—¿Cita? Ed. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Porque si esto es sólo un juego y arruinas lo mío, te mataré mientras duermes.

Caí contra el sofá y agarré el control remoto.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo, pero no es eso. Jasper lucía confundido. No le iba a dejar saber que estaba tan desconcertado como él.

—No estaba bromeando —dijo, manteniendo sus ojos en la pantalla de la TV.

— Te voy a ahogar.

—Te escuché —espeté. Toda la cosa de sentirme fuera de mi elemento me enojaba, y luego tenía a Pepé Le Pew**(3)** por aquí, amenazándome de muerte.

Jasper con un flechazo era molesto. Jasper enamorado era casi intolerable.

—¿Recuerdas a Kate?

—No es como eso —dijo Jasper, exasperado—. Es diferente con Ali. Es la indicada.

—¿Sabes eso después de un par de meses?—pregunté dubitativamente.

—Lo supe en cuanto la vi.

Negué con la cabeza. Odiaba cuando se ponía así. Unicornios y mariposas saliendo de su trasero, y corazones flotando en el aire. Siempre terminaba con el corazón roto, y luego yo tenía que asegurarme que no bebiera hasta morir durante seis meses. Aunque Alice parecía gustarle.

_Lo que sea_. Ninguna mujer podría hacerme balbucear y ser un borracho baboso por perderla. Si no se mantenían alrededor, no valían la pena de todos modos.

Jasper se levantó, se estiró y luego se encaminó hacia su habitación.

—Estás lleno de mierda, Jazz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Tenía razón. Nunca he estado enamorado, pero no podía imaginar que eso me pudiera cambiar tanto.

Decidí irme a la cama, también. Me desvestí y me tiré en el colchón, exhausto. En el segundo en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, pensé en Bella.

Nuestra conversación se reprodujo textualmente en mi cabeza. Unas pocas veces mostró un brillo de interés. No me odiaba completamente, y eso me ayudó a relajarme. No estaba exactamente disculpándome por mi reputación, pero ella no esperaba que fingiera. Las mujeres no me ponían nervioso. Bella me hacía sentir distraído y concentrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Agitado y relajado. Cabreado y malditamente cerca del vértigo. Nunca me había sentido tan en desacuerdo conmigo mismo. Algo acerca de ese sentimiento me hacía querer estar más cerca de ella.

Después de dos horas mirando el techo, preguntándome si la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, decidí levantarme a buscar una botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina.

Los vasos de shot estaban limpios en el lavavajillas, así que saqué uno y lo llené hasta el borde. Después de tragarlo, me serví otro. Lo vacié, puse el vaso en el fregadero y regresé. Jasper se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Y así empieza.

—El día que apareciste en nuestro árbol familiar, quise cortarlo.

Jasper se rió una vez y cerró su puerta. Caminé hacia mi cuarto, enojado por no poder discutir.

**oOoOo**

Las clases de la mañana parecieron durar por siempre, y estaba un poco disgustado conmigo mismo por casi haber corrido hasta la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía si Bella estaría allí.

Pero estaba.

Paul se encontraba sentado directamente en frente de ella, charlando con JAsper. Una sonrisa tocó mi cara, y luego suspiré, aliviado y resignado al hecho de que era patético.

La señora del almuerzo llenó mi bandeja con Dios-sabe-qué, y luego caminé hacia la mesa, de pie en frente de Bella.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Paul.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Ed?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente no.

Esperé, y luego Bella cumplió, llevando su bandeja a un asiento vacío al final de la larga mesa.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Paloma? —pregunté, esperando que escupiera veneno hacia mí. Para mi extrema sorpresa, no mostró signos de enojo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miró fijamente mi bandeja.

Bajé la vista hacia el brebaje humeante. Estaba haciendo una conversación al azar. Sin embargo, era otra buena señal.

—La señora de la cafetería me asusta. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias. Bella me vio hurgar con mi tenedor por algo comestible, y luego pareció distraída por los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban. Concedido, era nuevo para mis compañeros verme hacer un alboroto para sentarme en frente de alguien.

Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué lo hice.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo —gimió Alice.

—¿Has estudiado? —preguntó Bella.

La nariz de Alice se arrugó. —Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Edward. Jasper inmediatamente se volvió silencioso ante la mención de la conversación de la noche anterior.

Los jugadores de futbol sentados al final de la mesa hicieron silencio para escuchar nuestra conversación, y Bella se hundió en su asiento, disparando una mirada hacia Alice.

Ella lucía avergonzada. Por alguna razón, estaba avergonzada ante cualquier atención en absoluto. Alice ignoró a Bella y empujó a Jasper con su hombro, pero el ceño de él no desapareció.

—Jesús, Jazz. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —Le lancé un paquete de ketchup, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor pusieron su atención en Jasper y luego en Alice, esperando algo por lo que hablar.

Jasper no respondió, pero los ojos chocolates de Bella me echaron un vistazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba de suerte hoy. No podría odiarme aunque lo intentara. No sabía por qué me preocupa tanto. No era como si quisiera salir con ella o algo. Sólo parecía el experimento platónico perfecto. Era, básicamente, una buena chica —aunque un poco enojona— y no necesitaba que yo le arruinara su plan para los próximos cinco años. Si es que tenía uno.

Alice frotó la espalda de Jasper.

—Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Bella es resistente a sus encantos

—No he tratado de seducirla —dije. Sólo me estaba acercando, y Alice hundía mi nave.

—Ella es mi amiga.

Bella miró a Jasper.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Jasper encontró los ojos de Bella, y luego su expresión se suavizó. Crisis evitada. Bella salvó el día.

Esperé un minuto, tratando de pensar algo que decir. Quería preguntarle a Bella si quería venir a casa después, pero sería lamentable después del comentario de Alice. Una idea brillante apareció en mi cabeza, y no dudé.

—¿Tú estudiaste?

Bella frunció el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Me levanté, asintiendo hacia la puerta.

—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Edward…

—Levanta tu trasero, Paloma. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Los siguientes tres segundos pudieron haber sido los más largos de mi vida. Bella finalmente se levantó. Pasó a Alice y tiró de su cabello. —Te veo en clases, Ali.

Ella sonrió.

—Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Sostuve la puerta abierta para ella mientras dejábamos la cafetería, pero no pareció notarlo. De nuevo, me sentí terriblemente decepcionado.

Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, me mantuve al mismo ritmo con ella durante el corto camino a Morgan Hall, y luego la observé mientras jugueteaba con la llave de la puerta de su dormitorio.

Bella finalmente abrió la puerta, y luego tiró su libro de biología en la cama.

Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, y yo caí sobre el colchón, notando lo rígido e incómodo que era. No era extraño que todas las chicas de esta escuela estuvieran de mal humor. Posiblemente no podían tener una buena noche de sueño en ese maldito colchón. Jesús.

Bella se volvió hacia la página correcta de su libro de texto, y me puse a trabajar. Fuimos sobre los puntos claves de cada capítulo. Era algo lindo como me miraba cuando hablaba. Casi tanto como si estuviera colgando de cada palabra, y sorprendida de que supiera leer. Un par de veces, podía decir por su expresión, que no entendía de qué hablaba, así que retrocedía, y sus ojos brillarían más.

Empecé a trabajar duro por la luz en su rostro después de eso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, era tiempo de que fuera a clases. Suspiré, y luego, en broma, le golpeé la cabeza con su guía de estudio.

—Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés.

—Bueno… Ya veremos.

—Te acompañaré a clases. Te cuestionaré en el camino. —Esperé por un rechazo educado, pero me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo, y suspiró.

—No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

¿Le preocupaba que me fuera a enfadar con ella? No estaba seguro de si debería pensar sobre eso, pero me sentí bastante malditamente asombroso.

—No reprobarás, Paloma. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo —dije, acompañándola hacia el edificio de ciencias. Le hice pregunta tras pregunta. Respondió casi todas bien, en algunas dudaba, pero las respondió correctamente.

Llegamos a la puerta de su salón de clases, y pude ver el agradecimiento en su rostro. Aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

—Patea sus traseros —dije, sin saber realmente que otra cosa decir.

Jacob Black pasó a mi lado y asintió.

—Hola, Ed.

Odiaba a ese cretino. —Jacob —dije, asintiendo.

Jacob era uno de esos tipos que les gustaba seguirme y usar su condición de Caballero Blanco para tener sexo. Le gustaba referirse a mí como un mujeriego, pero la verdad era que Jacob jugaba un juego más sofisticado. No era honesto sobre sus conquistas. Fingía que le importaba y luego las decepcionaba fácilmente.

Una noche de nuestro primer año, llevé a Jane Littleton desde The Red Door hasta mi apartamento. Jacob intentaba tener suerte con su amiga. Nos fuimos por caminos separados. Después que estuve con ella, y no fingí querer una relación, llamó enojada a su amiga para que la fuera a buscar. Su amiga todavía estaba con Jacob, así que él terminó llevando a Jane a casa.

Después de eso, Jacob tuvo una nueva historia para contarle a sus conquistas.

Con cualquier chica que yo estuviera, él usualmente barría mis sobras relatándoles la vez que salvó a Jane.

Lo toleraba, pero sólo apenas.

Los ojos de Jacob apuntaron a Paloma e inmediatamente se encendieron.

—Hola, Bella.

No entendía por qué Jacob insistía tanto en ver si podía desembarcar las mismas chicas que yo, pero había tenido clase con ella durante varias semanas y acababa de mostrar interés. Saber que era porque la vio hablando conmigo casi me envió en una furia.

—Hola —dijo Bella, atrapada con la guardia baja. Claramente no sabía la razón por la que él de repente le hablaba. Estaba escrito en toda su cara

— ¿Quién es? —me preguntó cuando se fue.

Me encogí de hombros casualmente, pero quería entrar al salón y golpear su culo de muy buen gusto. —Jacob Black —dije. Su nombre dejó un mal gusto en mi boca—. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau. —Eso dejó un mal gusto también.

Tenía hermanos, ambos, de fraternidad y de sangre. Jacob se sentía como ninguno de ellos. Era más como el archienemigo que mantienes lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarlo.

—¿Estás en una fraternidad? —preguntó, su pequeña nariz arrugándose.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Jazz. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad —dijo, mirando los tatuajes en mis brazos.

El hecho de que los ojos de Bella estuvieran de nuevo en mí inmediatamente me puso de mejor humor.

—Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

—¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —preguntó, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos—le dije, agitando sus papeles. Se los di a ella.

— Es mejor que vayas a clases.

Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —Me empujó con el codo, y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Alice. Jacobr las miraba fijamente, observándolas hablar. Me imaginaba agarrando un escritorio y lanzándolo hacia su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Sin más clases por el día, no había razón para quedarme. Un largo paseo en la Harley me ayudaría a evitar que la idea de Jacob corrompiendo la gracia de Bella me volviera loco, así que me aseguré de tomar el camino largo a casa para que me diera más tiempo para pensar. Un par de alumnas dignas del sofá cruzaron por mi camino, pero la cara de Bella seguía apareciendo en mi mente, tantas veces que ya empezaba a molestarme.

Había sido notoriamente un pedazo de mierda con todas las chicas con las que había tenido una conversación privada sobre la edad de dieciséis, desde que tenía quince años. Nuestra historia podría haber sido la típica: chico malo se enamora de chica buena, pero Bella no era ninguna princesa. Ocultaba algo. Quizás esa era nuestra conexión: lo que fuera que estaba dejando de lado.

Estacioné en el apartamento y bajé de la moto. Mucho para pensar mejor en la Harley. Todo lo que había resuelto en mi mente no tenía malditamente sentido.

Sólo había tratado de justificar mi extraña obsesión con ella.

De repente, de un muy mal humor, cerré la puerta de golpe detrás de mí y me senté en el sofá. Me puse de un peor humor cuando no pude encontrar el control remoto enseguida.

El plástico negro aterrizó junto a mí mientras Jasper pasaba a sentarse en el sillón. Lo recogí y apunté a la TV, encendiéndola.

—¿Por qué te llevas el control remoto a tu habitación? Luego hay que traerlo de vuelta aquí —le espeté.

—No lo sé, hombre, es sólo un hábito. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No lo sé —me quejé, dando vueltas por la TV. Presioné el botón de silencio—. Isabella Swan.

Las cejas de Jasper se elevaron.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Se mete bajo mi piel. Creo que necesito bolsearla y superarlo.

Jasper me miró por un rato, inseguro.

—No es que no me guste que no estés jodiendo mi vida con tu recién descubierta moderación, pero nunca has necesitado mi permiso antes… A menos que... no me digas que finalmente te importa la mierda de alguien.

—No seas un idiota.

Jasper no podía contener su sonrisa.

—Te preocupas por ella. Supongo que sólo bastaba con que una chica se negara a dormir contigo por un periodo mayor a veinticuatro horas.

—Laura me hizo esperar una semana.

—¿Aunque Bella no te da ni la hora del día?

—Sólo quiere que seamos amigos. Supongo que tengo suerte de que no me trate como a un leproso.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Jasper asintió.

—Tienes miedo.

—¿A qué? —le dije con una sonrisa dudosa.

—Al rechazo. Cull Dog es uno de nosotros, después de todo.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—Sabes que odio eso malditamente, Jazz. Sonrió.

—Lo sé. Casi tanto como odias la forma en la que te sientes ahora.

—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.

—Así que te gusta y estás asustado. ¿Ahora qué?

—Nada. Sólo que apesta que finalmente encontré la chica que vale la pena tener, y es demasiado buena para mí.

Jasper trató de ahogar una risa. Era irritante que estuviera tan divertido con mi situación. Enderezó su sonrisa y luego dijo—: ¿Por qué no la dejas tomar esa decisión por sí misma?

—Porque me preocupo por ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por ella.

Jasper se estiró y se puso de pie, con los pies descalzos arrastrándose por la alfombra.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Seh. Brindemos por la amistad.

—¿Así que vas a seguir saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué? Eso me suena a tortura.

Pensé en ello por un minuto. Sonaba como a tortura, pero no tanto como tenerla lejos.

—No quiero que termine conmigo… o cualquier otro idiota.

—Te refieres a cualquier otro. Amigo, eso es de locos.

—Busca mi maldita cerveza y cállate.

Se encogió de hombros. A diferencia de Laurent Jenks, Jasper sabía cuándo callarse.

* * *

><p><strong>(3)Pepé Le Pew:<strong> es un personaje de la serie animada Looney Tunes de la Warner Brothers.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4: Distraído

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Distraído**

La decisión fue loca, pero también liberadora. Al día siguiente entré a la cafetería y sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté en el asiento libre frente a Bella.

Estar a su alrededor era natural y fácil, y aparte de tener que soportar las insistentes miradas de la población estudiantil en general, e incluso la de algunos profesores, a ella parecía gustarle que lo hiciera.

—¿Estudiaremos hoy, o qué?

—Lo haremos —dijo, imperturbable.

La única cosa negativa acerca de salir como amigos era que cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me gustaba. Era difícil olvidar el color y la forma de sus ojos, o el olor a perfume en su piel. También otras cosas, como cuán largas eran sus piernas y los colores que vestía con mayor frecuencia. Incluso tenía una muy buena idea de qué semana no debería darle mierda extra, la cual afortunadamente para Jasper, era la misma semana de no follar con Alice. De esa manera, habíamos tenido tres semanas para no estar en guardia en lugar de dos, y así podíamos darnos la justa advertencia.

Aunque para su pesar, Bella no era exigente como la mayoría de las chicas. La única cosa que parecía afectarla eran las ocasionales preguntas acerca de Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la gente especulaba menos. Comíamos juntos la mayoría de los días, y por las noches cuando estudiábamos, la llevaba a cenar. Jasper y Alice nos invitaron a ver una película una vez. Nunca fue incómodo, nunca hubo una pregunta de si éramos más que amigos. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme respecto a eso, especialmente desde mi decisión de no perseguirla de esa manera, lo cual no me impidió fantasear sobre ella gimiendo en mi sillón, hasta nuestra relación, pero tan pronto como me ocupé de eso, ella lo superó. Que una noche la vi con Alice empujándose y haciéndose cosquillas en el apartamento, y entonces me la imaginé en mi cama.

Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza.

La única cura era dejar de pensar en ella el tiempo suficiente para buscar a mi próxima conquista.

Unos pocos días después, un rostro familiar me llamó la atención. La había visto antes con Jane Littleton. Lucy era bastante caliente, nunca perdía la oportunidad de mostrar su escote, y era muy bocazas acerca de odiar mis entrañas. Afortunadamente me tomó treinta minutos, y una invitación tentativa a The Red para llevarla a casa. Apenas había cerrado la puerta antes de que estuviera quitándome la ropa. Hasta allí llegaba el profundo pozo de odio que había albergado hacia mí el año pasado.

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y decepción en los ojos.

_Todavía tenía a Bella en mi mente._

Ni siquiera el cansancio post-orgasmo iba a solucionarlo, y sentí algo nuevo: culpa.

Al día siguiente, corrí a la clase de historia y me deslicé en mi escritorio junto a Bella. Ya había sacado su laptop y su libro, apenas reconociendo mi presencia cuando me senté.

El salón de clases estaba más oscuro de lo usual; las nubes privaban a la habitación de la luz natural que solía entrar por las ventanas. Empujé su codo, pero no estaba tan receptiva como siempre, así que tomé el lápiz de su mano y comencé a garabatear en los márgenes. Tatuajes, mayormente, pero escribí su nombre en unas letras geniales. Me miró con una sonrisa apreciativa.

Me incliné y le susurré en el oído:

— ¿Quieres almorzar fuera del campus hoy?

—No puedo —susurró.

Escribí en su cuaderno.

_Xq?_

—Porque tengo que hacer uso de mi plan de comidas.

_Pura mierda._

—De verdad.

Quería discutir pero me quedaba sin espacio en la página.

_Bien. Otra comida misteriosa. No puedo esperar._

Sonrió, y disfruté ese sentimiento de "por encima del mundo" que experimentaba cuando sea que la hiciera sonreír. Unos pocos garabatos y un dibujo legítimo de un dragón después, Chaney dejó salir a la clase.

Arrojé el lápiz de Bella en su mochila mientras guardaba el resto de sus cosas, y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

No obtuvimos tantas miradas como las que solíamos tener en el pasado. La población estudiantil se había acostumbrado a vernos juntos regularmente. Cuando fuimos a la fila, tuvimos una pequeña charla sobre el nuevo documento de historia que Chaney había asignado. Bella pasó su tarjeta de comida y luego hicimos nuestro camino hacia la mesa. Inmediatamente noté que faltaba una cosa en su bandeja: el zumo de naranja que tomaba todos los días.

Escaneé la fila de las robustas y sensatas servidoras que estaban detrás del buffet.

Una vez que la mujer de aspecto severo detrás del mostrador quedó a la vista, supe que había encontrado a mi objetivo.

—Oiga, Señorita… uh… Señorita…

La mujer de la cafetería me evaluó antes de decidir que iba a causarle problemas, al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, antes de que hiciera que sus mulos hormiguearan.

—Armstrong —dijo finalmente en una voz ronca.

Intenté dominar mi disgusto mientras el pensamiento de sus muslos aparecía en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente.

Mostré mi sonrisa más encantadora.

—Eso es encantador. Me preguntaba, porque pareces como la jefe aquí… ¿no hay zumo de naranja hoy?

—Hay algo en la parte de atrás. He estado demasiado ocupada para traerlos aquí.

Asentí.

—Siempre estás moviendo el culo. Deberían aumentarte el sueldo. Nadie más trabaja tan duro como tú. Todos lo notamos.

Levantó su barbilla, lo que minimizó los pliegues en su cuello.

—Gracias. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo hiciera. ¿Necesitas zumo de naranja?

—Sólo uno… si no te importa, por supuesto.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—No, en lo absoluto. Regresaré enseguida.

Lo llevé a la mesa y lo dejé junto a la bandeja de Bella.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su regazo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Éstos aún seguían bronceados y un poco brillantes, rogándome que los tocara.

Una docena de cosas sucias pasaron por mi mente.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo —dije. Le ofrecí una de mis mejores sonrisas, pero esta vez fue genuina. Este era uno de esos Momentos Felices de Bella, los cuales, en cierto modo, deseaba para estos días.

Paul bufó.

—¿Ella te convirtió en un mandilón, Edward? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo**(4)**?

Le di una mirada asesina a Paul. No quiso decir nada con eso, pero arruinó mi momento y me molestó. Probablemente parecía un idiota trayéndole la bebida.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Tú no podrías llenar ni un Speedo, Paul. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

—¡Tranquila, Bella! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Paul, levantando sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

La observé por un momento, viendo como su ira disminuía un poco mientras giraba su atención hacia mí. Eso definitivamente fue una primera vez.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica. —Le ofrecíuna pequeña sonrisa y luego me puse de pie, mirando a Paul por última vez antes de irme para vaciar mi bandeja. No estaba tan hambriento, de todos modos.

Las pesadas puertas de metal cedieron fácilmente cuando las empujé. Saqué los cigarrillos de mi bolsillo y encendí uno, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hice el ridículo por una chica, y fue particularmente satisfactorio para mis hermanos de la fraternidad porque había sido yo quien les había dado un tiempo difícil, durante dos años, por siquiera mencionar que querían hacer más que follarse a una chica. Era mi turno ahora, y no podía hacer una maldita cosa por ello, porque no podía. ¿Lo peor? No quería.

Cuando los otros fumadores a mí alrededor rieron, hice lo mismo, a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué hablaban. Por dentro estaba enojado y humillado, o enojado de estar humillado. Lo que sea. Unas chicas me tocaron y se turnaron para intentar entablar una conversación. Asentí y sonreí para ser agradable, pero lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí y golpear algo. Un berrinche público mostraría debilidad, y no iba a soportar esa mierda.

Bella pasó y corté a una de las chicas a mitad de una oración para alcanzarla.

—Espera, Paloma. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Edward. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Lo admito: Eso dolió un poco. Ni siquiera me miró cuando lo dijo, fue completamente indiferente.

En ese momento, una chica con una falda corta y piernas kilométricas pasó de largo. Su brillante cabello negro se balanceó contra su espalda mientras caminaba. Ahí fue cuando me golpeó: tenía que rendirme. Atrapar a una chica caliente al azar era lo que mejor hacía, y Bella no quería nada más que ser mi amiga. Pensé en hacer lo correcto y mantener las cosas platónicas, pero si no hacía algo drástico, ese plan se perdería en la maraña de pensamientos contradictorios y emociones girando dentro de mí.

Era tiempo de finalmente dibujar una línea. No merecía a Bella, de todas maneras. ¿Cuál era el punto?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo al suelo.

—Te veré más tarde, Paloma.

Puse mi cara de juego, pero no duraría mucho. Se había cruzado en mi camino a propósito, esperando que su corta falda y tacones de punta captaran mi atención. Me puse delante de ella y me giré, empujando las manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿Tienes prisa?

Sonrió. Ya la tenía.

—Voy a clases.

—¿O sí? ¿Qué clase?

Se detuvo, su boca estirándose en una sonrisa.

—Edward Cullen, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. ¿Mi reputación me precede?

—Lo hace.

—Culpable.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir a clases.

Suspiré, fingiendo decepción.

—Eso es una lástima. Estaba a punto de preguntarte si me ayudarías con algo.

—¿Con qué? —Su tono era dudoso, pero aún seguía sonriendo. Podría sólo haberle pedido que me siga a casa para un polvo rápido y probablemente hubiera accedido, pero había cierta cantidad de atractivo en ello.

—Para llegar a mi apartamento. Tengo un terrible sentido de la dirección.

—¿Es eso entonces? —preguntó, asintiendo, frunciendo el ceño y luego sonriendo. Intentaba no verse halagada. Sus dos botones superiores estaban sueltos, dejando la curvatura de su seno y unos pocos centímetros de su sostén visibles. Sentí la familiar inflamación en mis jeans, y cambié mi peso al otro pie.

—Terrible. —Sonreí, viendo su mirada irse a la deriva, hacia el hoyuelo de mi mejilla. No sé por qué, pero el hoyuelo siempre parecía cerrar el trato. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Muéstrame el camino. Si veo que te desvías de la ruta, tocaré la bocina.

—Estoy por este lado —dije, asintiendo en dirección al parque de estacionamiento.

Tenía su lengua en mi garganta antes de que hubiéramos subido las escaleras del apartamento, y empujaba mi chaqueta antes de que pudiera sacar la llave correcta. Éramos torpes, pero fue divertido. Tenía un montón de práctica abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento con mis labios sobre los de alguien más. Me metió dentro de la sala de estar en el segundo en que el cerrojo se desbloqueó, tomé sus caderas y las empujé contra la puerta para cerrarla. Puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y la levanté, presionando mi pelvis contra la de ella.

Me besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre y supiera que había comida en mi boca. No estaba seguro. Como que me gustaba eso. Mordió mi labio inferior y di un paso atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y estrellándome contra el final de la mesa junto al sillón. Varias cosas golpearon el suelo.

—Ups —dijo riendo.

Sonreí y miré mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de tal manera que sus nalgas quedaron visibles, junto con la tira más delgada de encaje blanco.

Me desabroché el cinturón y di un paso. Iba a hacerlo fácil. Arqueó su cuello y tiró de su largo cabello contra la espalda. Diablos, era caliente, le daría eso. Mi cremallera apenas podía contener lo que tenía debajo.

Se volteó para verme y me incliné, plantándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Tal vez debería decirte mi nombre? —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —jadee—. Me gusta esto.

Sonrió, enganchó sus pulgares a cada lado de sus bragas y entonces las bajó hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, refrescantes y malvados.

La decepción de Bella pasó por mi mente.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó, excitada e impaciente.

—Absolutamente nada —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Intenté enfocarme en su trasero desnudo contra mis muslos. Tener que concentrarme para mantenerlo duro era algo definitivamente nuevo y diferente, y todo era culpa de Bella.

Se acercó, me quitó la camisa, y entonces desabrochó mis jeans.

Maldición.

Trabajaba a paso de tortuga o esta mujer era una versión femenina de mí. Me quité las botas y me deshice de ellos, pateándolos a un lado.

Una de sus piernas se levantó y su rodilla se enganchó a mi cadera.

—He querido esto durante mucho tiempo —susurró contra mi oído—. Desde que te vi en orientación el año pasado.

Llevé mi mano a su muslo, intentando pensar si había hablado con ella antes. Para el momento en que mis dedos alcanzaron el final de la línea, éstos estaban empapados. No bromeaba. El equivalente a un año en juegos mentales hizo mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Gimió al segundo que mis dedos tocaron su piel tierna. Estaba tan mojada que mis dedos no hacían mucha fricción, y mis pelotas comenzaban a doler. Sólo me había follado dos mujeres, como mucho, en las últimas semanas. Esta chica, y la amiga de Jane: Lucy. Oh, espera. Con Tanya, hacían tres. La mañana siguiente que conocí a Bella. _Bella._ La culpa se apoderó de mí, y tuvo un efecto negativo sobre mi erección.

—No te muevas —dije, corriendo únicamente en bóxer hasta mi habitación.

Saqué un paquete cuadrado de mi mesita de noche, y luego regresé a donde la morena aturdida estaba parada, exactamente de la manera en que la dejé. Tomó el paquete de mi mano y luego se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Después de un poco de creatividad y trucos bastantes sorprendentes con su lengua, tuve luz verde para empujarla contra el sillón.

Así que lo hice. Boca abajo con los brazos alrededor de ella, y amó cada minuto de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>(4) Speedo:<strong> famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremadamente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel.

**hola mis amadas lectoras.**

**siento mucho la tardanza pero... de verdad, de verdad les juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa. es culpa del puto Internet averiado de mi casa.  
><strong>

**Dios! ni siquiera tengo cable :/ , estoy actualizando desde la casa de una amiga.**

**y como soy super bondadosa les regalo este capitulo y dos mas.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 5: Compañeros de habitacion

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Compañeros de habitación**

La sexo adicta estaba en el baño, vistiéndose y arreglándose. No dijo mucho después de haber terminado, y pensé que iba a tener que conseguir su número y ponerla en la lista muy corta de las chicas, como Tanya, que no requerían una relación para tener sexo, y que también merecían la pena repetir.

El teléfono de Jasper sonó. Hubo un ruido de beso, por lo que debió haber sido Alice. Ella había cambiado el tono de texto en su teléfono, y Jasper estaba más que feliz de cumplir. Estaban bien juntos, pero también me daban ganas de vomitar.

Estaba sentado en el sofá haciendo clic a través de canales, esperando a que la chica saliera para que pudiera enviarla a su casa, cuando me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba a tope en todo el apartamento.

Mis cejas se juntaron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Es posible que desees recoger tu mierda. Ali va a venir con Bella.

Eso llamó mi atención.

—¿Bella?

—Sí. La caldera se estropeó de nuevo en Morgan.

—¿Y?

—Así que se van a quedar aquí por unos pocos días.

Me senté.

—¿Ellas? ¿Cómo que Bella se va a quedar aquí? ¿En nuestro apartamento?

—Sí, idiota. Deja de pensar en el culo de Jenna Jameson, y escucha lo que estoy diciendo. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos. Con el equipaje.

—De ninguna jodida manera.

Jasper se detuvo en seco y me miró desde debajo de su frente.

—Mueve el culo y ayúdame, y saca tu basura —dijo, señalando hacia el baño.

—Oh, mierda —le dije, saltando a mis pies.

Jasper asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí.

Finalmente me golpeó. Si Alice se molestaba porque tenía una rezagada todavía aquí cuando llegue con Bella, pondría a Jasper en su la lado vulnerable.

Si Bella no quería quedarse aquí por eso, se convertiría en su problema, y el mío.

Mis ojos se centraron en la puerta del baño. El grifo había estado funcionando desde que se había ido allí. No sabía si estaba tomando una mierda o una ducha. De ninguna manera iba a sacarla del apartamento antes de que las muchachas llegasen. Se vería mal si fuera atrapado tratando de echarla, así que me decidí a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y recoger un poco, en su lugar.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Bella? —le pregunté, mirando el sofá. No iba a permitir que su cama estuviera llena de catorce meses de fluidos corporales.

—No lo sé. ¿El sillón?

—No va a estar durmiendo en el sillón de mierda, payaso. —Me rasqué la cabeza. —Creo que va a dormir en mi cama.

Jasper aulló, su sonrisa extendiéndose por lo menos dos manzanas. Se agachó y agarró sus rodillas, su cara poniéndose roja.

—¿Qué?

Se puso de pie y señaló, sacudiendo su dedo y la cabeza hacia mí. Estaba demasiado divertido para hablar, así que se alejó, tratando de continuar la limpieza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Once minutos después, Jasper corría a través de la habitación frente a la puerta. Se abrió camino por las escaleras, y luego nada. El grifo del cuarto de baño finalmente se apagó, y se volvió muy tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos más, oí la puerta abrirse, y Jasper quejándose entre gruñidos.

—¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Bella!

Entré en la sala, viendo mi última conquista salir del baño. Se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, echó un vistazo a Bella y Alice, y luego terminó de abotonarse la blusa. Ella definitivamente no estaba refrescándose allí. Todavía tenía maquillaje corrido por toda la cara.

Por un momento me distraje por completo de la torpeza con las letras W, T y F**(5)**. Supongo que no era tan sencilla como pensaba, haciendo la visita sorpresa de Alice y Bella aún más agradable. Aún cuando yo todavía estaba en mi bóxer.

—Hola —le dijo a las chicas. Miró a su equipaje, la sorpresa volviéndose confusión total.

Alice miró a Jasper.

Él levantó las manos.

—¡Ella está con Edward!

Esa fue mi señal. Doblé la esquina y bostecé, acariciando el culo de mi huésped.

—Mis invitadas están aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco y sonrió. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y luego me besó en el cuello. Sus labios se sentían suaves y cálidos no como hace una hora. Frente a Bella, eran como dos bollos pegajosos forrados con alambre de púas.

—Voy a dejar mi número en el mostrador.

—Eh... no te preocupes por eso —le dije, deliberadamente indiferente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás. El rechazo brilló sus ojos, buscando en mí cualquier otra cosa de lo que realmente quería decir. Me alegro de que esto sucediera ahora. Podría haberla llamado de nuevo y estropear aún más las cosas. Confundirla con un posible pasajero frecuente era un poco sorprendente.

Solía ser un juez mejor.

—¡Otra vez! —dijo Alice. Miró a la chica—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Edward follador Cullen! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden —dijo, dirigiéndose a Jasper. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon, ardiendo con ira y vergüenza, y entonces salió, agarrando su bolso en el camino.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los hombros de Jasper se tensaron. Esos momentos le molestaban. Yo, en cambio, tenía una fierecilla que domar, por lo que entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado. El infierno en sus ojos predijo una cólera como nunca había experimentado (no porque no me hubiera encontrado con una mujer a la que quisiera entregar mi culo en bandeja de plata, sino porque nunca me había importado quedarme alrededor para escucharlo).

Alice negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Jasper la siguió, inclinando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras la arrastraba a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando pensaba que Bella huiría, se dejó caer en el sillón. Eh. Bueno… ella estaba enojada. Bien podría acabar de una vez.

Me crucé de brazos, manteniendo una distancia mínima de seguridad por estar en la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

Era un comienzo.

—¿Conmigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así, y tratarla de esa manera?

Y así empezó todo.

—¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Su boca se abrió. Traté de no reír. No sabía por qué me divertía tanto verla aturdida y horrorizada por mi comportamiento, pero lo hacía.

—¿Puedes tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

—¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la voy a llamar?

—¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Paloma. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de abrirme sus piernas en mi sofá.

Se quedó mirando el sofá con repugnancia.

—Es la hija de alguien, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si, en el futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

El pensamiento había cruzado mi mente, y estaba preparado.

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Esa era la verdad. ¿Las mujeres merecen ser tratadas como putas? No. ¿Putas merecen ser tratadas como putas? Sí. Yo era un puto. La primera vez que bolseé a Tanya y se fue sin siquiera un abrazo, no lloré por eso y comí un litro de helado. No me quejé con mis hermanos de fraternidad sobre encamarme en la primera cita, y Tanya me trató de acuerdo con la forma en que me comporté. Era lo que era, no tenía sentido pretender proteger su dignidad si ella se disponía a destruirla. Las chicas eran conocidas por juzgar a los demás, de todos modos, sólo estaba tomando un descanso lo suficiente como para juzgar a un hombre por hacerlo. Las oiría etiquetar a una compañera de clase de puta antes de que el pensamiento hubiera cruzado por mi mente. Sin embargo, si llevaba a esa puta a casa, la bolseaba, y la liberaba de sus cadenas, de repente yo era el chico malo.

Tonterías.

Bella se cruzó de brazos notablemente incapaz de discutir, y eso la puso aún más furiosa.

—Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es una adulta, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto, si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Edward.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me han llamado peor. —A pesar de mi indiferencia, oírle decir eso se sintió tan bien como si me hubiera empujado un trozo enorme de madera bajo la uña del pulgar. Incluso si era cierto.

Se quedó mirando el sofá, y luego retrocedió.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable.

—¿Por qué?

—¡No voy a dormir en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levanté la bolsa de lona en el suelo.

—No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Dormirás en mi cama.

—La qué es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama, aparte de mí.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Dame un respiro!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dejas a mí en tu cama?

Quería decirle. Jesús, alguna vez quería decir las palabras, pero apenas podía admitirlo ante mí mismo, y mucho menos frente ella. En el fondo sabía que era un pedazo de mierda, y ella se merecía algo mejor. Una parte de mí quería llevarla a la habitación y mostrarle por qué era diferente, pero eso fue también lo único que me detuvo. Ella era mi contrario: inocente en la superficie, y dañada profundamente en su interior. Había algo en ella que necesitaba en mi vida, y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era, no podía entrar en mis malos hábitos y echarlo a perder. Era de las que perdonan, podía verlo, pero tenía líneas dibujadas que sabía que no debía cruzar.

Una mejor opción apareció en mi cabeza, y sonreí.

—¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

—¡No!

—Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Los ojos de Bella me miraron, pero cumplió. Casi me empujó con su hombro mientras me pasaba, y luego cerró la puerta del baño. Los tubos bajo el piso inmediatamente se quejaron en respuesta a la apertura del grifo del agua.

Empacó lo justo: sólo lo esencial. Encontré unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta y un par de bragas de algodón blanco con rayas moradas. Las levanté delante de mí, y luego excavé un poco más lejos. Todas eran de algodón.

Realmente no tenía intención de desnudarse conmigo, o incluso de bromear. Un poco decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que me gustase aún más. Me pregunté si tenía alguna tanga en absoluto.

¿Era virgen?

Me eché a reír. Una virgen en la universidad era algo inaudito en estos días.

Una crema dental, el cepillo de dientes y un pequeño bote de algún tipo de crema para el rostro estaban en la maleta también, así que los llevé conmigo al final del pasillo, agarrando una toalla limpia del armario de la ropa en el camino.

Llamé inmediatamente, pero no contestó, así que entré. Estaba detrás de la cortina, de todos modos, y no tenía nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Ali?

—No, soy yo —le dije, poniendo sus cosas en la mesa al lado de la pileta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera! —gritó.

Me reí una vez. Qué bebé.

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

—¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Su voz subió una octava.

La risa repentina quedó atrapada en mi garganta y me contuve. Traje las cosas Prudezilla para ser un buen chico, y ella estaba enloqueciendo. No es como si fuera a encontrar nada interesante en su bolso, de todos modos. Era tan traviesa como un maestro de escuela dominical.

Apreté un poco de su pasta de dientes en el cepillo y abrí el grifo.

Bella estaba extrañamente escondida hasta su frente y los ojos salieron de detrás de la cortina. Traté de ignorarlo, sintiendo como hacían un agujero en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Su irritación era un misterio. Para mí, todo el escenario era extrañamente relajante. Ese pensamiento me hizo hacer una pausa; la domesticidad no era algo que pensé en disfrutar.

—¡Fuera, Edward! —gruñó.

—No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Paloma. —En realidad, la idea de ella inclinada sobre mí, incluso con un cuchillo en la mano, era un poco caliente. Más la parte inclinada que la del cuchillo.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y luego me dirigí a la habitación, sonriendo todo el camino. En cuestión de minutos los tubos se silenciaron, pero tardó una eternidad en salir.

Impaciente, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

—¡Vamos, Paloma! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo! —Su aparición me sorprendió. La había visto sin maquillaje antes, pero su piel era de color rosa y brillante, y su pelo largo y húmedo había sido puesto hacia atrás de su cara. No podía dejar de mirar.

Bella echó hacia atrás el brazo y tiró su peine contra mí. Me agaché, y cerré la puerta, riendo todo el camino por el pasillo.

Podía oír sus pequeños pies repiqueteando hasta mi habitación, y mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo Alice desde la habitación de Jasper.

—Buenas noches, Ali.

Me tuve que reír. La pesadilla**(6)** tenía razón. La novia de Jasper me había introducido a mi droga personal. No podía conseguir lo suficiente, y no quería dejarlo. A pesar de que sólo podía llamarlo una adicción, no me atreví incluso a mostrar una miga. Sólo la mantenía cerca, sintiéndome mejor con sólo saber que estaba allí. No había esperanza para mí.

Dos pequeños golpes me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—Entra, Paloma. No tienes que tocar.

Bella se deslizó dentro, su cabello oscuro y húmedo, en unos pantalones cortos grises y camiseta a cuadros. Sus amplios ojos vagaron por la habitación mientras decidió diferentes cosas sobre mí basadas en la desnudez de mis paredes.

Era la primera vez que una mujer había estado allí. En ese momento no era algo que yo había pensado, pero Bella cambiando la forma en la habitación se sentía como algo que no me esperaba.

Antes, sólo era donde dormía. Un lugar donde nunca había pasado mucho tiempo en absoluto. La presencia de Bella hacía a las paredes blancas evidentes, hasta el punto de hacerme sentí una versión menor a la vergüenza. Bella estando en mi habitación la hacía sentir como mi casa, y el vacío ya no parecía correcto.

—Bonita pijama —dije finalmente, sentándome en la cama—. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

Su barbilla bajó y alzó las cejas.

—No te tengo miedo. —Dejó su libro de biología a mi lado con un ruido sordo, y luego se detuvo—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Asentí hacia la mesa de noche. —Primer cajón. —Al segundo que dije las palabras, mi sangre se puso fría. Iba a encontrar mi escondite. Me preparé para el inminente combate a muerte que pronto seguiría.

Puso una rodilla en la cama y se acercó, abriendo el cajón y buscando alrededor hasta que su mano se tambaleó hacia atrás. En el segundo siguiente, tomó la pluma y luego cerró la gaveta.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, fingiendo escanear a través de las palabras en el libro de biología.

—¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

_¿Cómo sabe Paloma dónde conseguir condones? _

—No. ¿Por qué?

Su cara se torció.

—Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

Aquí viene.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? —Ella no podía discutir con eso.

En lugar de los gritos y los insultos que me esperaba, rodó sus ojos. Pasé las páginas del libro de biología, tratando de no parecer demasiado aliviado.

—Bueno, podemos empezar aquí. Jesús... ¿fotosíntesis? ¿No aprendiste esto en la escuela secundaria?

—Más o menos —dijo a la defensiva—. Es Biología 101, Ed. No elegí el plan de estudios.

—¿Y estás en cálculo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan avanzada en matemáticas y tan atrasada en ciencias?

—No estoy atrasada. La primera mitad es siempre crítica.

Levanté una ceja.

—No realmente.

Ella escuchaba mientras yo repasaba los aspectos básicos de la fotosíntesis, y luego la anatomía de las células vegetales. No importaba cuánto tiempo habláramos, o lo que decía, se aferraba a cada palabra. Era fácil fingir que estaba interesada en mí y no en una calificación aprobatoria.

—Lípidos. No lípidos. Dime lo que son otra vez.

Se quitó gafas.

—Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más. Maldita sea. Hora de acostarse.

—Está bien.

Bella de repente parecía nerviosa, lo que curiosamente fue un alivio para mí.

La dejé sola con sus nervios para tomar una ducha. Sabiendo que ella había estado de pie, desnuda en el mismo lugar, hizo surgir algunas reflexiones excitantes, así que para los cinco minutos antes de que me fuera, el agua tenía que estar helada. Era incómodo, pero al menos liberó mi erección.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Bella estaba tendida de costado, con los ojos cerrados, y tiesa como una tabla. Dejé caer mi toalla, me puse mi bóxer, y luego me metí en la cama, volteándome para apagar la luz. Bella no se movió, pero no dormía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se apretó aún más justo antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿Dormirás aquí, también?

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero... —Fue apagándose, sopesando sus opciones.

—¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —Levanté mi índice, medio y meñique, cariñosamente conocido por mis hermanos de fraternidad como la "sorpresa". Ella no lo entendía.

Por más que ser bueno sería un asco, no iba a huir la primera noche haciendo algo estúpido.

Bella era un delicado equilibrio de duro y blando. Empujarla demasiado lejos parecía provocar la misma reacción que un animal acorralado. Era divertido caminar por la cuerda floja que ella requería en una aterrorizante conducción a mil millas por hora, hacia atrás en una moto.

Se apartó de mí, la manta alrededor marcando cada curva de su cuerpo.

Otra sonrisa se deslizó por mi rostro, y me incliné a su oído.

—Buenas noches, Paloma.

* * *

><p><strong>(5)<strong>Se refiere a WTF (What the fuck), que se traduce como ¿Qué diablos?

**(6)**en el libro la novia de Jasper se llama América yEdward se refiere a América porque pesadilla en inglés es nightmare, similar a su sobrenombre "Mare".

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Chupitos

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historia ni los personajes son de mi autoría. Esta es una adaptación.

**Summary:** ¿Cuánto es amar demasiado? Edward Cullen aprendió dos cosas de su madre antes de morir.

_Ama duro. Pelea más duro._

En ''Walking Disaster'', la vida de Edward está llena de mujeres,juegos clandestinos y violencia. Justo cuando pensaba que era invencible,Isabella Swan lo trae a sus pies. Cada historia tiene dos lados. En ''Beautiful Disaster'', Bella ha contado su historia. Ahora es el momento de ver la historia a través de los ojos de Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Chupitos**

El sol acababa de empezar a arrojar sombras sobre las paredes de mi habitación cuando abrí los ojos. El pelo de Bella estaba enredado y desordenado, cubriendo mi cara. Respiré profundamente por la nariz.

_Amigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo… además de ser espeluznante?_ pensé. Me giré sobre mi espalda, pero antes de poder detenerme a mí mismo, inspiré otra vez. Ella todavía olía a champú y loción.

Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la alarma y Bella empezó a despertarse. Pasó su mano por mi pecho y luego la retiró.

—¿Edward? —dijo aturdida—. La alarma. —Esperó un minuto y luego suspiró, estirándose por encima de mí, esforzándose hasta que finalmente alcanzó la alarma y luego le dio un golpe contra el plástico hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

Se dejó caer contra la almohada y resopló. Una risita escapó de mis labios y jadeó.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti. No podía alcanzar el despertador. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —Coloqué las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Parecía enfadada por algo, pero ignoraba por qué. Probablemente no era una persona mañanera. Aunque con esa lógica, en realidad no era una persona de tarde o una persona nocturna, tampoco. Ahora que lo pensaba, era una especie de perra malhumorada… y me gustaba.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano.

Metió sus pequeños pies en sus zapatillas y luego se dirigió arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se enfadó al instante.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

¿Quería jugar duro? Está bien. Jugaría. Caminé hacia ella y apoyé las manos sobre los hombros. Maldita sea, su piel se sentía bien contra la mía. —¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o eso cambiará una vez que creas que no estoy elaborando ningún complejo plan para meterme en tus bragas?

—No soy temperamental.

Me incliné, susurrando en su oído:

— No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma. Me gustas demasiado.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y luego me fui sin decir otra palabra. Saltar de un lado a otro para celebrar la emoción de la victoria habría sido un poco obvio, así que me contuve hasta que estuve lo suficientemente escondido detrás de la puerta, y luego hice unos cuantos golpes con el puño en el aire de modo festivo.

Hacerla estar en guardia no era siempre fácil, pero cuando funcionaba, me sentía como si estuviera un paso mas cerca de… ¿De qué? No estaba exactamente seguro. Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a comprar algo de comida, así que el desayuno no era muy elaborado, pero era lo suficientemente bueno. Rompí unos huevos en un bol, añadí una mezcla de cebolla, pimientos verdes y rojos, y luego lo vertí en un sartén.

Bella entró y se sentó en un taburete.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres desayunar?

—Estoy segura. Gracias, sin embargo.

Acababa de salir rodando de la cama y aun así lucía hermosa. Era ridículo. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser normal, pero tampoco lo sabía. Las únicas chicas que había visto en la mañana eran las de Jasper, y no había mirado a ninguna lo suficientemente cerca como para tener una opinión.

Jasper tomó unos platos y los sostuvo frente a mí. Recogí los huevos con la espátula y los dejé caer en cada plato. Bella miró con leve interés.

Alice soltó un resoplido mientras Jazz dejaba el plato delante de ella.

—No me mires de esa manera, Jazz. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir.

Jasper había estado abatido durante días por el rechazo de Alice de su invitación a la fiesta de citas. No la culpaba. Las fiestas de citas eran una tortura. El hecho de que ella no quisiera ir era algo impresionante. La mayoría de las chicas se morían por ser invitadas a esas cosas.

—Bebé —replicó Jasper— la Hermandad tiene una fiesta de citas dos veces al año. Falta un mes. Tendrás un montón de tiempo para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

Alice no cedió. Me desconecté de ellos hasta que me di cuenta de que Alice concordaba con ir sólo si Bella también lo hacía. Si Bella iba, eso significaba que iría con una cita. Alice me miró y alzó una ceja. Jasper no dudó.

—Ed no va a las fiestas de citas. Es algo a lo que llevas a tu novia… y Edward no… ya sabes.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

Empecé a hablar, pero Bella claramente no estaba feliz.

—Los puedo oír, ¿saben? —replicó.

Alice hizo un mohín. Esa era la cara a la que Jasper no podía negarle nada. —Por favor, Bella. Te encontraremos un buen chico que sea divertido e ingenioso, y sabes que me aseguraré de que sea caliente. ¡Te prometo que te lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Quizás consigas ligar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Alice le encontraría un hombre? Para la fiesta de citas.

Uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. Oh, demonios, no. La idea de ella haciéndolo con cualquiera hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

La sartén hizo un ruido fuerte cuando la arrojé al fregadero.

—No he dicho que no la llevaría.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—No me hagas ningún favor, Edward.

Di un paso.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de citas son para tipos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí no me va ese rollo del noviazgo. Pero no tendré que preocuparme porque esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Alice hace un mohín de nuevo. —¿Por fis, Bella?

Bella parecía como si estuviera padeciendo algún dolor.

—¡No me mires así! Edward no quiere ir. Yo no quiero ir… no seríamos una compañía muy agradable.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me atraía la idea. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé en el fregadero. —No dije que no quisiera ir. Creo que será divertido si vamos los cuatro.

Bella retrocedió cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Yo estaba bien con eso.

Los hombros de Alice se desplomaron y Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Bella —dijo Jasper—. Soy un estudiante de primer año. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Bella estaba mortificada. Claramente no quería ir, pero lo que más miedo me daba era que ella no podía decirle que no a Alice, y Shepley estaba dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa para que su novia fuera. Si Bella no iba conmigo, podía terminar pasando la noche —toda la noche— con uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad. No eran malos tipos, pero había escuchado las historias que contaban, e imaginármelos hablando de Bella era algo que no podría soportar.

Atravesé la cocina y envolví mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Bella miró a Alice, luego a jasper. Pasaron sólo unos pocos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos, pero pareció una maldita eternidad.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos, sus barreras se derrumbaron.

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro. El entusiasmo en su voz era inexistente, pero no importaba. Iría conmigo, y esa certeza me permitió respirar otra vez.

Alice gritó del modo en que lo hacen las chicas, dio palmadas y luego agarró a Bella y la abrazó.

Jasper me ofreció una sonrisa agradecida, y luego otra a Paloma.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo, colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Nunca había visto a nadie menos feliz de ir a una cita conmigo, pero de nuevo, yo no era la causa por la que ella se sentía infeliz.

Las chicas terminaron de prepararse y se fueron temprano para su clase de las ocho. Jasper volvió a ocuparse de los platos, feliz de por fin haberse salido con la suya.

—Amigo, gracias. Creía que Alice no iría.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Intentaban emparejar a Paloma con alguien?

—No. Quiero decir, Alice podría hacerlo. No lo sé. ¿Qué importa?

—Importa.

—¿Si?

—Simplemente no… no hagan eso, ¿está bien? No quiero verla besándose en un rincón oscuro con Jacob Black.

Jasper asintió, frotando los restos de huevo del sartén.

—O con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y?

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto permanecerá así?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo sé. Tanto como pueda. Simplemente no me presiones.

—Edward, ¿la quieres o no? Hacer todo lo posible para impedir que salga con otra persona cuando ni siquiera estás con ella, eso es una forma un poco idiota de actuar.

—Sólo somos amigos.

Jasper me dirigió una sonrisa dudosa.

—Los amigos hablan de un polvo de fin de semana. De algún modo, no veo que eso pueda suceder entre ustedes.

—No, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Las cejas de Jasper se alzaron con incredulidad.

—En cierto modo, sí, hermano.

No se equivocaba. Simplemente yo no quería admitirlo.

—Es sólo que… — Hice una pausa, observando la expresión de Jasper. De todas las personas, él sería el último que me juzgaría, pero me hacía sentir débil admitir lo que había estado pensando y cómo frecuentemente pensamientos sobre Bella cruzaban mi mente. Jasper lo entendería, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor para decirlo en voz alta.

— Hay algo en ella que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Es extraño que piense que es fantástica como el infierno y que no quiera compartirla?

—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—¿Qué sé acerca de tener citas, Jazz? Tú. Tú y tus retorcidas y necesitadas relaciones. Si ella conoce a alguien más y empiezan a salir, la perderé.

—Entonces, sal con ella.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy listo.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Jasper, arrojándome el trapo a la cara. Cayó al suelo y me incliné para recogerlo. La tela retorcida y estirada en mis manos mientras la retorcía de un lado a otro.

—Ella es diferente, Jasper. Es buena.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo una razón más, supongo.

Jasper hizo una mueca de desaprobación y luego se agachó para encender el lavavajillas. Una mezcla de sonidos mecánicos y líquidos llenó la habitación y Jasper se fue a su habitación.

—Se acerca su cumpleaños, ya sabes. Ali quiere que organicemos algo juntos.

—¿El cumpleaños de Bella?

—Sí. En poco más de una semana.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Sabes qué le gusta? ¿Tiene Alice algo en mente? Supongo que mejor le compro algo. ¿Qué demonios le compro?

Jasper sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

—Te las arreglarás. Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos. ¿Vendrás en mi coche?

—Nah. Voy a ver si puedo conseguir llevar a Bella en la parte trasera de mi moto. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar dentro de sus muslos. Jasper se rió y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me puse un par de vaqueros y una camiseta. Cartera, llaves, teléfono. No podía imaginar ser una chica. La rutina de mierda por la que tenían que pasar sólo para salir por la puerta consumía la mitad de sus vidas.

La clase duró una maldita eternidad y luego atravesé corriendo el campus hasta Morgan Hall. Bella estaba de pie en la entrada principal con un tipo, y mi sangre empezó a hervir al instante. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, reconocí a Eric y suspiré con alivio. Eric agitaba los brazos, obviamente en medio de una gran historia, tomándose una pausa únicamente para darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Cuando me acerqué, Eric le hizo un guiño a Bella. Lo tomé como una buena señal. —Hola, Edward —cantó.

—Eric. —Asentí, cambiando rápidamente mi atención a Bella.

—Me dirijo a casa, Paloma. ¿Necesitas un aventón?

—Estaba a punto de entrar —dijo, sonriéndome.

Mi estómago se hundió, y hablé sin pensar.

—¿No te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche?

—No, sí lo haré. Sólo tenía que recoger un par de cosas que olvidé.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, mi maquinilla de afeitar para empezar. ¿Qué te importa?

_ Maldita sea, me gustaba. _

—Ya es hora de que te afeites las piernas. Están destrozando las mías.

Los ojos de Eric casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¡Así es como empiezan los rumores! —Miró a Eric—. Estoy durmiendo en su cama... sólo durmiendo.

—Correcto —dijo Eric con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Antes de saber lo que ocurría, ella estaba dentro, pisoteando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Di dos pasos a la vez para emparejarme a su paso.

—Oh, no te enojes. Sólo bromeaba.

—Todo el mundo ya asume que estamos teniendo sexo. Estás empeorando las cosas.

Al parecer, que ella tuviera sexo conmigo era algo malo. Si tuviera preguntas acerca de si se interesaba en mí de esa manera en absoluto, ella daría la respuesta: No, sólo no, pero infiernos no.

—¿A quién le importa lo que piensen?

—¡A mí, Edward! ¡A mí! —Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola, luego miró de un lado del cuarto al otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones, empujando cosas en una bolsa. De repente, me ahogaba en un intenso sentimiento de pérdida, de esos donde tienes que reír o llorar. Una risita se escapó de mi garganta.

Los ojos chocolate de Bella se oscurecieron y se dirigieron a mí.

—No es gracioso. ¿Quieres que todo el colegio piense que soy una de tus putas?

_¿Mis putas?_ No eran mías. Pero sí eran putas.

Cogí el bolso de sus manos. Esto no iba bien. Para ella, asociarse conmigo, por no hablar de estar en una relación conmigo, significaba hundir su reputación.

¿Por qué todavía quería ser mi amiga, si eso era lo que sentía?

—Nadie piensa eso. Y si lo hacen, mejor que se aseguren que no me entere.

Sostuve la puerta abierta, y pasó a través de ella. Justo cuando la solté y comencé a seguirla, se detuvo y me obligó a mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de los dedos de los pies para no topar con ella. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, empujándome hacia adelante.

—¡Guau! —dije, chocando con ella.

Se dio la vuelta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Al principio pensé que nuestro choque la había lastimado. La mirada de asombro en su rostro me había preocupado por un segundo, pero luego continuó:

—Probablemente piensen que estamos juntos y que tú estás descaradamente continuando con tu... estilo de vida. ¡Debo verme patética! —Hizo una pausa, sumida en el horror de su conclusión, y luego negó con la cabeza—. No creo que deba quedarme contigo. Deberíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, en general, por un tiempo.

Tomó su bolso de mis manos, y lo agarré de nuevo.

—Nadie piensa que estamos juntos, Paloma. No tienes que dejar de hablarme para probar tu punto. — Me sentí un poco desesperado, lo que era bastante inquietante.

Tiró del bolso. Decidido, lo tiré hacia atrás. Después de unos cuantos tirones, gruñó con frustración.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez una chica, una amiga, que se quedara contigo? ¿Alguna vez has llevado clases con esas chicas en la escuela? ¿Has almorzado con ellas todos los días? ¡Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, incluso cuando se los decimos!

Me acerqué al estacionamiento con su bolso, mi mente corriendo.

—Voy a arreglar esto, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa.

Bella era siempre un misterio, pero la mirada afligida en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Era inquietante hasta el punto en que quería hacer algo para que su sonrisa no desapareciera. Estaba inquieta y claramente molesta. Lo odiaba tanto que me hizo lamentar todo lo cuestionable que alguna vez había hecho porque era una cosa más que se ponía en el camino.

Fue entonces cuando la realización me golpeó. Como pareja, no íbamos a funcionar. No importa lo que hiciera o cómo me las arreglara para complacerla, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno. No quería que ella terminara con alguien como yo. Sólo tendría que conformarme con las migajas de tiempo que podría conseguir.

Admitir eso para mí mismo era una píldora difícil de tragar, pero al mismo tiempo, una voz familiar me susurró desde los oscuros rincones de mi mente que necesitaba luchar por lo que quería. Luchar parecía mucho más fácil que la alternativa.

—Déjame compensártelo —dije—. ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a The Dutch? —The Dutch era un hoyo en la pared**(7)**, pero mucho menos concurrido que The Red. Sin tantos buitres dando vueltas.

—Ese es un bar de moteros. —Frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, entonces vamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y luego podemos ir a The Red Door. Yo invito.

—¿Cómo es que salir a cenar y luego a un club va a solucionar el problema? Cuando la gente nos vea juntos, lo hará peor.

Terminé de atar la bolsa a la parte trasera de mi moto y luego me senté a horcajadas en el asiento. No discutió acerca de la bolsa. Eso siempre era prometedor.

—Piénsalo. Yo, borracho, ¿en una habitación llena de mujeres con poca ropa? No tomará mucho tiempo para que la gente sepa que no somos una pareja.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llevar a casa a un chico borracho del bar para probar el punto?

Fruncí el ceño. La idea de que saliera con un chico hizo que mi mandíbula se tensara, como si hubiera derramado jugo de limón en mi boca. —No me refería a eso. No hay necesidad de excederse.

Rodó los ojos, y luego se subió al asiento, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Alguna chica extraña nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así es como vas a arreglar las cosas conmigo?

—No estás celosa, ¿verdad, Paloma?

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil infectada de ETS a quien mandarás al diablo en la mañana?

Me reí, y luego encendí el motor. Si ella supiera lo imposible que era. Cuando la tenía alrededor, todo el mundo parecía desaparecer. Me tomó toda mi atención y concentración mantenerme un paso por delante de ella.

Informamos a Jasper y Alice de nuestros planes, y luego las chicas comenzaron su rutina. Me metí en la ducha primero, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de que debí haber sido el último, porque las chicas toman mucho más tiempo que Jasper y yo para prepararse.

Jasper, Alice y yo esperamos una eternidad para que Bella saliera del baño, pero cuando por fin salió, casi perdí el equilibrio. Sus piernas parecían que fueran eternas con su corto vestido negro. Sus pechos jugaban a "me ves, ahora no me ves," sólo apenas haciendo su presencia cuando se giró, y sus largos rizos colgaban a un lado en lugar de sobre su pecho.

No recordaba que estaba bronceada, pero su piel tenía un brillo saludable contra la tela de su vestido oscuro.

—Bonitas piernas —dije.

Sonrió.

—¿He mencionado que la maquinilla de afeitar es mágica?

Mágico mi trasero. Era jodidamente hermosa.

—No creo que sea la maquinilla.

La saqué de la puerta de la mano, llevándola al Charger de Jasper. No se alejó, y la sostuve hasta que llegamos al coche. Se sentía mal dejarla ir. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de sushi, entrelacé los dedos entre los de ella mientras caminábamos en el interior.

Pedí una ronda de sake, y luego otra. La camarera no nos pidió identificación hasta que pedí cerveza. Sabía que Alice tenía una identificación falsa, y me quedé impresionado cuando Bella sacó la de ella como un campeón.

Una vez que la camarera la miró y se fue, la agarré. Su foto estaba en la esquina, y todo parecía de fiar por lo que yo sabía. Nunca había visto una identificación de Kansas antes, pero esta era perfecta. El nombre que se leía era Jessica James, y por alguna razón, eso me excitó. Fuerte.

Bella sacudió la identificación y se salió de mis manos, pero la atrapó en pleno vuelo al suelo, y en segundos estaba escondida dentro de su cartera.

Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, apoyándome en los codos.

—¿Jessica James?

Reflejó mi posición, apoyándose en los codos y emparejando mi mirada. Era tan segura. Increíblemente sexy.

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Interesante elección.

—Así es el rollo de California. Gallina.

Jasper se echó a reír, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Alice retomó su cerveza.

—Cálmate, cariño. El sake tarda en golpear.

Alice se limpió la boca y sonrió. —He tomado sake antes, Jazz. Deja de preocuparte.

Cuanto más bebíamos, más fuerte gritábamos. A los camareros no parecía importarle, pero eso era probablemente porque era tarde y sólo había otras cuantas personas en el otro extremo del restaurante, y estaban casi tan borrachos como nosotros. Excepto Jasper. Era demasiado protector con su coche como para beber demasiado cuando conducía, y amaba a Alice más que a su coche. Cuando ella apareció, él no sólo controló su consumo, sino que también siguió todas las leyes de tráfico y utilizó las luces intermitentes.

_Dominado._

La camarera trajo la cuenta, y tiré un poco de dinero sobre la mesa, empujando hasta que Bella se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Me dio un codazo jugando, y arrojé con indiferencia mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento.

Alice se deslizó en el asiento delantero junto a su novio, y comenzó a lamerle la oreja. Bella me miró y rodó los ojos, pero a pesar de ser una audiencia cautiva, ella estaba teniendo un buen momento.

Después de que Jasper se detuvo en The Red, nos llevó a través de las filas de autos dos o tres veces.

—Es para esta noche, Jazz —murmuró Alice.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un amplio espacio. No quiero que un idiota borracho raye la pintura.

Quizás. O simplemente prolongaba el baño de lengua que su oído recibía de Alice. Qué asco.

Jasper estacionó en el borde de la parcela, y ayudé a Bella a bajar. Salió y tiró de su vestido, y luego sacudió sus caderas un poco antes de tomar mi mano.

—Quería preguntarles acerca de sus identificaciones —dije—. Son perfectas. No las consigues por aquí. —Lo sabría. Había comprado muchas.

—Sí, las hemos tenido durante mucho tiempo. Era necesario... —¿Por qué diablos haría falta que tenga una identificación falsa?—, en Forks.

La grava crujía bajo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos, y la mano de Bella apretó la mía mientras navegaba por las rocas con sus tacones.

Alice resbaló. Solté la mano de Bella en reacción, pero Jasper atrapó a su novia antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Es algo bueno tener conexiones —dijo Alice, riendo.

—Dios, mujer —dijo Jasper, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que cayera al suelo—. Creo que ya has terminado por esta noche.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué demonios significaba todo aquello.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ali? ¿Qué conexiones?

—Bella tiene algunos viejos amigos que...

—Son identificaciones falsas, Ed —dijo Bella, interrumpiendo antes de que Alice pudiera terminar.—Tienes que conocer a las personas adecuadas si quieres que se hagan bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Alice, a sabiendas de que algo no estaba bien, pero miraba a todas partes, excepto a mí. Presionar el asunto no parecía inteligente, sobre todo porque Bella me había llamado Ed. Podría acostumbrarme a eso, viniendo de ella.

Le tendí la mano.

—Correcto. —La tomó, sonriendo con la expresión de un estafador. Pensó que me había engañado. Definitivamente iba a volver a eso más tarde.

—¡Necesito otro trago! —dijo ella, tirando de mí hacia la gran puerta roja del club.

—¡Chupitos! —gritó Alice.

Jasper suspiró.

—Oh, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas. Otro chupito.

Todas las cabezas en la sala se giraron cuando Bella entró, incluso un par de tipos con sus novias, descaradamente rompiendo sus cuellos o recostándose en su silla para mirar por más tiempo.

Oh, joder. Esta será una noche muy mala, pensé, apretando mi mano alrededor de la de Bella.

Caminamos hasta la barra más cercana a la pista de baile. Tanya estaba en las sombras humeantes de las mesas de billar. Su sitio de caza habitual. Sus grandes ojos azules se clavaron en mí antes de que incluso la reconociera parada allí. No me miró por mucho. La mano de Bella todavía seguía en la mía, y la expresión de Tanya cambió en el momento que lo vio. Asentí hacia ella, y sonrió.

Mi asiento habitual en el bar estaba libre, pero era el único libre a lo largo de la barra. Cami me vio llegar con Bella, por lo que se rió una vez, y luego puso en alerta de mi llegada a las personas sentadas en los taburetes alrededor, advirtiéndoles de su desalojo inminente. Se fueron sin quejarse.

Digan lo que quieran. Ser un psicópata cabrón tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

><p><strong>(7)<strong>Así se denomina a un lugar pequeño, muy modesto y a menudo en un lugar apartado.

****¿Cual sera el secreto de Bella?****

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
